La sombra de una mano conocida
by Hatsune
Summary: Sakura se prepara para una misión suicida, pero le fractura el brazo a Lee en su entrenamiento. algo más es reparado con cuidado: la resolución de Sakura. SakLee en 4 capítulos. quiero reviews! montañas!
1. La sombra de una mano conocida

**La sombra de una mano conocida**

El contacto con su piel le hizo cerrar los ojos. El agradable y cálido fluir del _chakra_ por sus cansados músculos destensó la postura, y los dedos vendados se abrieron, como una flor gentil bajo el sol de la primavera. Ella no sólo lo acariciaba con sus palmas suaves, sino que penetraba con su tibieza hasta los maltratados nervios y los huesos desgastados. Ella recomponía, ordenaba, tensaba... pero también lo mimó con dulzura, pues sabía de la historia que latía bajo aquel magullado cuerpo.

No fue hasta que ascendió al codo que se dio cuenta de que él tenía los ojos cerrados. Cariñosamente, esbozando una sonrisa, siguió con su tarea a tientas, mientras no cesaba de mirar su rostro fijamente. Cuán diferente le parecía ahora, visto de cerca. Cuán distinto a aquel niño que la abordara, años atrás, pidiéndole una cita. El simple recuerdo hizo que se estremeciera: qué raro se le presentó en aquel momento, y qué disgusto le provocaban sus ademanes, sus cejas enormes, sus ojos redondos mirándola con deleite...

Ahora lo observaba allí callado, concentrado y quieto, pequeñas arrugas apareciendo y desapareciendo entre las cejas con cada movimiento; su vida bullendo bajo las manos... Con esa respiración profunda y rítmica, y el aliento moviendo los largos mechones rosas de ella... Sakura también cerró los ojos brevemente, notándolo acunar así el cabello rosa contra su rostro, como si de algún modo fantasmal la acariciara...

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, sus manos le dijeron que el brazo del muchacho ya estaba sanado. Qué susto se había llevado horas antes, cuando lo había notado quebrarse y ceder contra su brutal puñetazo enguantado. Le vino a la mente entonces aquella monstruosa arena que lo hiciera añicos años atrás, y las manos de Kakashi-sensei reteniéndola de correr hacia él. Lee había caído de rodillas ante ella tras recibir el golpe, con una concentrada mueca de dolor enmascarándole el moreno rostro.

Sakura corrió hacia él, alarmada y profundamente arrepentida.

— ¡Lo siento! — Gritó, arrojándose al suelo junto a él e inclinándose sobre la figura encogida —. ¡Lo siento mucho, Lee-san! Aún no controlo del todo esta fuerza estúpida...

Lee alzó su vista dolorida, y sonrió entre el flequillo húmedo que le ensombrecía la mirada. Llevaban varios meses entrenando y estaban dando sus frutos: él potenciaba el _taijutsu_ de la _kunoichi_, y ella lo ayudaba a ser más consciente de cómo proteger los puntos vulnerables de su cuerpo.

Tsunade se lo había ordenado entonces, riñéndolos a pesar de que ya no eran unos niños. Con el ceño fruncido y un puño apretado, les reprochó el confiar demasiado en su fuerza y velocidad, olvidándose de la destreza y concentración. Había multitud de impresos informando de los numerosos daños materiales que quedaban tras las peleas en las misiones de Sakura, pues se apoyaba demasiado en la fuerza destructiva de sus puños. Los entrenamientos con el joven _shinobi_ estaban enseñándola a esquivar, ejecutar golpes tácticos y potenciar la velocidad y las técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo. Lee, por su parte, remataba demasiadas veces sus misiones ingresado en el hospital: La vida del ninja resultaba demasiado difícil para un practicante de _taijutsu_ tan sólo. Sakura lo hacía consciente de su debilidad, pero también de su destreza para protegerse.

Aunque Lee sabía que cuando Sakura llevaba más de tres horas entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo perdía los estribos si no lo había golpeado ni una sola vez. Y él la provocaba, divertido, sonriendo y parándose para citarla. Y le parecía tan hermosa cuando se enfadaba que a veces perdía el pie... Como hoy.

Malditas piedras... cómo le dolía el brazo. Cuando se atrevió a moverlo, comprobó que no podía: estaba decididamente roto. Pero aunque dolía como mil demonios, ahogó el gemido en la garganta para no alarmar a Sakura. Así que, sudando con violencia, esbozó su sonrisa y alzó el pulgar de su brazo sano.

— Pero la maniobra ha estado muy bien, Sakura-san — animó a la joven, asintiendo con pasión —. Excelente apoyo del pie derecho antes del salto...

— Trae acá — dijo Sakura, decidida, alcanzando con delicadeza el brazo de Lee, cruzado contra el abdomen del muchacho. Él lo tendió con lentitud, apretando los dientes.

Cuando Sakura descubrió el brazo de manga y vendas, lo encontró completamente amoratado. Un examen rápido se lo confirmó: además del hueso, Lee tenía vasos y tendones desgarrados. Debía sufrir terriblemente, pues el golpe ya había hinchado el brazo hasta impedir que se doblara por el codo. Pensar en el dolor de Lee hizo que Sakura se estremeciera en un escalofrío, y lágrimas de furia, arrepentimiento y tristeza se le asomaron a los ojos. Ella agachó la mirada rápidamente, intentando disiparlas parpadeando y aplicó sus manos al brazo quebrado.

Pero el maltrecho cuerpo de Lee, maltratado por el taijutsu extremo y castigado por las muchas heridas que ya hubo de curar, no era nada fácil de recomponer. Para cuando logró ensamblar los vasos y disolver el enorme hematoma, anochecía y comenzaban a asomarse las luciérnagas.

— Déjalo, Sakura-san — pidió Lee dulcemente —. Puedo llegarme en un momento al hospital con lo que ya me has curado. Muchas gracias por tu interés, pero no malgastes más _chakra_...

— Cuando era pequeña — le interrumpió ella aún con la mirada baja y las manos aplicadas al brazo — rompí el jarrón favorito de mi madre mientras corría por casa jugando a _kunoichi_. Mi madre me sentó en el centro de la sala con todos los fragmentos y un tubo de pegamento... — una gota de sudor se deslizó desde la sien de Sakura hasta su barbilla, el entrenamiento unido al enorme esfuerzo sanador le habían arrancado ya casi todo su _chakra_ — tomó el tubo y, mientras me pedía que recompusiera la pieza, escribió algo en la etiqueta con un gran rotulador negro.

" Yo tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que no veía prácticamente nada — una lágrima, en ese mismo momento, se escapó de sus ojos inundados. Pero como era de noche y estaba inclinada, no le importó —. Aquella misma noche, cuando terminé el trabajo, mi madre se inclinó hacia mí. "Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeña". Me dio un beso y devolvió a mi mano el pegamento. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que había escrito "Responsabilidad"...

Lee sonrió cálidamente. Su brazo sano estuvo preparado para sostener a una Sakura inconsciente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Así, cuando Sakura despertó, se encontró gentilmente tendida en una cama impecable. Había velas encendidas en las mesitas de la estancia, la cortina y la persiana de la terraza estaban cerradas. Alguien trasteaba en la habitación de al lado, y los números que brotaban de esa voz le confirmaron que era Lee. Y así Sakura, aunque no sabía ni qué hora era ni donde estaba, se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que despertase de nuevo. Un agradable olor a comida le recordó cuánto llevaba sin comer, así que se incorporó y puso los pies en el suelo de estera. Encontró un par de zapatillas, pulcramente alineadas, preparadas para ella.

Bebió de una jarra de agua fresca que estaba dispuesta en la mesilla, vertiendo el líquido en un vaso al que habían escarchado azúcar en los bordes, y notó cómo sabía suavemente a mandarinas. "Azúcar y cítricos" recordó sonriendo, con el vidrio apretado entre las manos, "remedio para las agujetas, y las carencias vitaminales después de un combate".

Había un zapato trabado entre la puerta y el dintel, pues las velas se habían consumido, que dejaba entrar la cantidad exacta de luz para desenvolverse. Abrumada por estos detalles, salió en silencio.

La salita estaba tan escrupulosamente ordenada y limpia como la habitación, aunque quizá demasiado iluminada para sus ojos recién despiertos. Las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco, y aquí y allá había incrustadas brillantes anillas y barras de acero. Una mesa baja, dos cojines en el suelo, un pequeño estéreo y un futón doblado, todos en gris y blanco, se distribuían en la estancia con discreción. Sobre el escritorio, la única pieza caótica de la sala: una corchera, que se intuía de fondo gris pálido; tan cubierta de fotografías, recortes, fragmentos de cuaderno, notas, dibujos e incluso hermosas facturas (las de la tienda de Ino tenían orquídeas y las orillas doradas) que algunas imágenes se salían de sus bordes y estaban pegadas a paredes y estanterías. Un portafotos reposaba bocabajo en la mesa, donde se apilaban ordenadamente montones de libretas de tapas verdes.

Buscando más allá del mostrador que separaba la salita de la cocina, a través del vapor que despedía la olla y el lento humear del arroz en el termo, por sobre la encimera, en la ventana que se abría entre la blanca cerámica sobre el fregadero, Sakura vio una parte de la espalda de Lee. El fragmento que le permitían ver la ventana y el cabestrillo cruzado abarcaba desde la nuca hasta casi la cintura, cruzado por la venda.

Sakura observó por un momento aquellos músculos fibrosos deslizarse bajo la piel morena mientras él frotaba una toalla por su cabello con suavidad, casi con deleite, usando el brazo sano. De repente, y en una profunda inspiración, aquellos hombros fuertes se ensancharon y Lee dejó que la toalla se deslizase de su cabeza a su regazo y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el brazo. Los omóplatos se revelaron, afilados, enmarcando la compacta espalda, permitiendo a las pocas gotas que caían de su cabello trazar un camino brillante por la espina dorsal.

Sakura parpadeó ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando? Carraspeó con suavidad, sacudiéndose el encanto, y pensó en algo que decir. Esperó a sentir el rubor desaparecer de su rostro (las orejas aún le ardían), esbozó su sonrisa más inocente y cruzó los pies.

— Huele de mil maravillas — dijo entrecortadamente, y su voz le hizo sentirse tan tonta que volvió a sonrojarse. Estúpida...

Lee se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y su sonrisa se iluminó más allá del alféizar. Ágilmente, apoyando el brazo en el marco de la ventana, compactó el cuerpo y de un solo salto aterrizó en el suelo de la cocina. Sonriendo aún, se sonrojó de repente bajo el cabello húmedo. Ante la mirada ahora divertida de Sakura, se agachó bajo el mostrador de golpe y luchó con su camiseta intentando ponérsela con una sola mano y profundamente avergonzado.

— Lo siento... Sa... Sakura-san — y dijo algo más, pero tenía el rostro tapado por la prenda mientras agitaba inútilmente el brazo en el aire, hecho un lío.

— No pasa nada, Lee-San — contestó ella. Su rubor se había convertido en risa —. ¿Ponemos la mesa?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lee abrió los ojos cuando notó que Sakura había parado. Ahora estaba girándole suavemente el brazo a un lado y a otro, probando desde la muñeca. Miró a Lee a los ojos, concentrada, y le soltó la mano.

— Prueba — dijo, simplemente.

Él abrió y cerró la mano con cuidado, flexionando después lentamente el brazo, sin dejar de estirar y contraer los dedos. Giró la muñeca, estiró el brazo, practicó algunas flexiones y torsiones de combate y, finalmente, lo hizo girar desde el hombro.

— Perfecto... — sonrió, ofreciendo su mirada más brillante a Sakura —, simplemente perfecto.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital directamente? — Lo riñó Sakura, enrollando las vendas que acababa de quitarle.

— No quería que despertaras sola en un lugar extraño — contestó Lee, poniéndose en pie y enfundándose de nuevo la camiseta. Esta vez se había mostrado con el torso descubierto "por requerimiento médico", según le había dicho Sakura, no sin sentirse muy avergonzado.

— Podías haberme dejado una nota — replicó ella, recogiendo sus pomadas curativas en el pequeño botiquín que siempre llevaba a la cintura.

— Supuse que tendrías hambre después de tanto gasto de _chakra_ — respondió a su vez Lee, reponiendo cuencos y platos ya secos en los armarios.

— Soy una _kunoichi_, ¿recuerdas? — Comentó Sakura —. Si puedo encontrar bases secretas en medio de bosques llenos de trampas, puedo encontrar con qué hacer un sándwich en un apartamento...

— No se deben ingerir alimentos fríos de noche, Sakura-san — le reprochó Lee, divertido —, página diecinueve del manual de alimentación. Deberías saberlo, señorita _shinobi_-médico...

Y con estas palabras se encaramó a la ventana, sacando medio cuerpo fuera para colocar dos platitos con las sobras en el tejado al que se abría aquella parte de su apartamento.

Sakura infló las mejillas mientras resoplaba. Le reventaba que le llevasen la contraria. Retomó los dos rollos de venda nueva del escritorio donde los había dejado, demorándose para mirar las fotos y recortes de la corchera. Muchas de ellas tenían notas en los márgenes. _Ramen Ichiraku, abril - Comida con Naruto_, _Ceremonia de ingreso en los ANBU – Neji-san_, _Visita diplomática al país del trigo_, o _Entrega del diploma al mérito – Gai-sensei_ eran algunas de ellas. Abundaban las fotos de sus compañeros de equipo, los recortes sobre taijutsu, los tréboles morados y, por alguna razón, las facturas de la tienda de Ino.

Fue entonces, mirando de reojo las piernas de Lee balanceándose en el alféizar mientras hablaba con los gatos callejeros, cuando la curiosidad de Sakura le hizo levantar el portafotos volcado en el escritorio y encontrarse consigo misma.

Era una foto de ese mismo año. Estaba hecha en la celebración de la fiesta de la Cigarra, en la noche del paso del verano al otoño en que dejan de cantar para ser reemplazadas por los grillos. Muchos de sus compañeros habían acudido, incluso Kankuro y Temari desde la aldea oculta de la Arena quienes, como obliga la costumbre, vestían los trajes de gala de su país.

Sakura estrenó un kimono violeta pálido con grandes flores blancas, y llevaba el cabello recogido en un complicado moño. Era decididamente una foto robada, y no sólo porque ella no recordara que Lee le hiciera ninguna, sino porque estaba ligeramente desenfocada y ni siquiera miraba a la cámara.

Estaba sentada a la mesa, con el rostro apoyado en la mano izquierda y la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido en el horizonte. La foto, en la que se la veía de perfil, revelaba algunas cosas: aquellos _geta_ que le resultaron tan incómodos de llevar, cruzados el uno sobre el otro... la mano derecha que no dejaba de juguetear sobre el kimono con el pequeño bulto que provocaba su depósito secreto de _shuriken_ en el muslo... el carmín recién estrenado, de un rosa encendido, que permanecía intacto porque fue incapaz de comer pensando en la próxima misión... la mano apoyada distraídamente en el mantel de un Shikamaru que pasó toda la fiesta sentado fingiendo que se aburría, pero que realmente luchaba con el deseo de mirar a una resplandeciente Temari... los polvos del rostro de Sakura, que se estaban yendo con el suave viento, el mismo que había arrancado un pétalo de la preciosa orquídea que llevaba prendida en el pelo...

Ino era quien le había recomendado llevar una orquídea. "Llévate una Tigris" dijo cuando Sakura le mostró el kimono recién comprado, "es la más rara, pero también la más hermosa. Mi madre fue quien la eligió como símbolo de nuestra tienda".

Sakura posó de nuevo la foto en la mesa y apretó los rollos de venda contra su pecho con fuerza, sintiendo latir a toda velocidad su corazón. ¿Acaso todas aquellas orquídeas en las facturas de Ino le recordaban a ella? La cabeza comenzó a zumbarle.

"Qué estupidez..." pensó de pronto. "¡Seré idiota! ¿Cómo puede afectarme tanto tener enfrente estas evidencias? ¿Acaso no sabía ya que a Lee le gusto?" Se dio de patadas mentalmente. Pero otro pensamiento cruzó como un rayo... ¿Por qué estaba volcado el portafotos entonces?...

Comida por la curiosidad, y deseando quitarse aquella molesta obsesión de encima adoptó una pose casual y, fingiendo poner en orden su botiquín, preguntó al aire:

— Me gustaría saber qué hermosa mujer merece que le manden flores tan a menudo — y, sin estar segura de que esto picase a Lee lo suficiente, añadió con ironía —... porque yo nunca he recibido ninguna de tu parte. ¿Acaso debo sentirme celosa?

Se dio un coscorrón en aquella frente enorme. Estúpida, estúpida... ¿estaba dándole esperanzas? ¿Acaso quería darle esperanzas? ¿Pillaría él el tono sarcástico de la pregunta? ¿Era realmente sarcástico?

Cuando sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle, la respuesta llegó desde Lee, quien ni siquiera se descolgó de vuelta a la habitación.

— Hermosa de verdad, ya lo creo que sí. Le encantan las flores exóticas. Llueve demasiado poco allá donde vive como para que crezcan en estado salvaje.

Sakura se quedó helada, manoseando el frasco de píldoras de soldado. Si hubiera sabido que iba a sentirse tan confusa en aquel momento, no se hubiera deshecho años antes de su Sakura interior; hubiera dejado que ella le gritara al oído "¡Idiota, tonta de remate!"

— Pero... — replicó Sakura intentando sonar indiferente, tan sólo impulsada por una curiosidad amistosa — por lo que veo dejaste de mandarle flores hace tres meses.

La respuesta, de nuevo se hizo de rogar.

— Ino ya sabe que todos los martes debe preparar el pedido — se deleitó en secreto Lee. Sabía que la curiosidad de Sakura la estaba matando. Le encantaba provocarla, sonriendo a escondidas hacia la noche, aunque se sintiera una pizca culpable.

Sakura ahora no sólo tenía curiosidad, sino una incómoda sensación de enfado, incomodidad e impaciencia. Si no fuese tan orgullosa, haría caso a la palabra que le martilleaba las sienes: "Celos". Cerró la boca, no quería seguir preguntando. Le parecía idiota incluso sentir esos... celos... a ella no le gustaba Lee...

— ¿Quieres verla? — Una voz le sacó de su ensueño. Lee se había descolgado de vuelta a la cocina, cerrando la ventana. Ahora se llevó las manos a la cartuchera de emergencia de su pierna, y sacó algunos papeles arrugados. De entre ellos eligió una fotografía.

— Desde que ascendí de categoría, teme que me maten en una misión. Aunque sepa que es un riesgo que asumí desde muy niño entrando en la academia... — Sakura lo descubrió mirando con ternura la fotografía, y una enorme bola de plomo le cayó de golpe en el estómago —. Le mando flores cada semana para que sepa que estoy bien. Cuando regreso de mis misiones ajusto las cuentas con Ino, e intento escribirle una carta. Si algún día deja de recibir los ramos, sabrá que ya no estoy aquí. Llevo su foto siempre conmigo, incluso en batalla. Cuando siento miedo, inseguridad o dolor, su rostro me conforta...

Alargó la fotografía arrugada a Sakura, quien la tomó como atontada, incrédula.

Allí había una mujer joven, con el cabello muy largo y oscuro, que sonreía abiertamente. Los campos de amapolas se agitaban a sus espaldas, y el viento azotaba su delantal y hacía ondear la larga cabellera, que ella trataba de sujetar con una mano. Con la otra tomaba la manita de un niño, igualmente sonriente, de unos dos años. Aquel niño se parecía terriblemente a Lee.

"Tiene un hijo" pensó, desangelada y con el corazón a la altura de los tobillos. Bajó la mirada, derrotada por completo. No se sintió ni siquiera con ánimos para replicarse a sí misma por qué se sentía así.

— Es una foto bastante antigua — prosiguió Lee, mirando la foto por encima del hombro de Sakura —. Yo tenía tres años, así que mi madre debía tener unos veinticuatro...

Sakura se sintió golpeada fuera de su nube negra.

— ¿Tu madre?

— Vive en el campo, casi en el límite norte...

Lee se detuvo e inmediatamente sonrió, muy divertido.

— ¿Quién pensabas que...?

En ese momento estalló en fuertes carcajadas, entrecerrando los ojos. Sakura se hubiese sentido ofendida si no fuese una risa tan limpia, tan clara, tan sincera. Al final ella también sonrió, sus ojos brillando de arrobo.

Sentado de nuevo en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apretándole los costados por la risa, Lee se enjugó una lágrima traviesa mientras recobraba el aliento. Sakura parecía haber encontrado de nuevo la alegría, y ahora ajustaba sus zapatillas reglamentarias.

— Hablando de madres... — dijo Lee, otra vez serio y con una voz responsable —, ¿no estará la tuya preocupada por tu regreso?

— No, no — respondió Sakura, sonriendo aún —. Ya dejé todo mi equipo preparado esta mañana...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y la sonrisa de la _kunoichi_ fue cediendo a la preocupación.

"Es verdad"... al día siguiente al mediodía partiría a una misión, la más importante y peligrosa que Konoha le hubiera encomendado en solitario. La organización secreta donde debía infiltrarse ya había acabado con varios espías, y el experto en camuflajes de la villa oculta de la Arena acababa de retornar a su tierra embalado en tres cajas. Su identidad se destacaba, escrita en grandes caracteres cauterizados en el envoltorio de una de ellas, hecho con su propia piel.

Sabía que Tsunade la había elegido porque confiaba en que era la mejor para esa misión. Al fin y al cabo, para ella había estado entrenando tan duro con Lee, tomando clases especiales con Tsunade y perfeccionando su _genjutsu_ con Kurenai los últimos meses. Los informadores habían mandado ya varios mensajes. Era el momento.

Pero cada noche, mientras se encerraba en el _dojo_ central de Konoha para entrenar a solas todo lo que estaba aprendiendo, Sakura no podía evitar sentir un miedo horrible trepándole por la espalda y colgándose en su mejilla. Aquel miedo se le deslizaba por los oídos y pinchaba en su cerebro hasta hacerla caer. Y era aquella impotencia la que, a veces, le arrancaba lágrimas de desamparo allí, sola, arrodillada en medio de un mundo gigantesco.

El rostro de Lee apareció en medio de todo aquello de repente. Ahora estaba tan cerca que Sakura se sobresaltó fuera de su ensimismamiento. Él se había deslizado hasta el borde del cojín donde descansara, y le había tocado con timidez una rodilla, con aquella mirada amplia y preocupada.

— Te acompaño a casa.

Sakura sentía las manos temblar por los recuerdos que acababa de evocar, aún allí, pegados como jirones de un espectro. Sonrió un poquito, intentando disiparlos. Estaba quedándose embobada demasiadas veces para un solo día.

— No hace falta — respondió con ternura, acariciando brevemente aquella mano casi posada en su rodilla —. Muchas gracias por todo.

Se levantó recomponiendo el gesto y, con una gran inspiración, recogió y fijó el instrumental que aún no había guardado de vuelta a su lugar, en el cuerpo o la mochila.

— Te acompaño a casa — insistió Lee cuando ella le daba ya la espalda y tomaba el pomo de la puerta. Ella se volvió y lo miró paciente, conciliadora. Lee sintió que no había lugar para su petición —. Al menos... al menos deja que te abra la puerta. Al fin y al cabo eres mi invitada.

Lee abrió la puerta, revelando un pasillo oscuro. Sakura pasó a través del dintel y se volvió hacia él, elevando una mano y tomando la de Lee en ella.

— Hasta pronto, Lee-san. Espero que no estés de misión cuando vuelva y podamos seguir entrenando.

— Espero no estarlo — respondió él, agitando con suavidad la mano de la _kunoichi_ —. Que tengas mucha suerte, y vuelve pronto.

— Haremos una fiesta con los ingresos de esta misión. Creo que empezaré hoy mismo a enviar las invitaciones — Sakura se permitió sentirse optimista por un rato. Ante Lee no podía flaquear.

— Yo haré los _onigiri_ — contestó Lee, sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

El reloj de la cocina tictaqueó suavemente.

— Lee-san... — comenzó a decir Sakura, acariciando la mano desnuda de Lee — tus manos están ásperas y llenas de cicatrices...

Él se había quitado las vendas para limpiar los cuencos después de comer, y éstas se veían cruzadas por innumerables cicatrices, algunas de ellas aún cosidas con puntos.

— Ya sabes... — tartamudeó él, frotándose la nuca con su mano libre — mi _chakra_ nunca ha sido nada del otro mundo... nunca he podido regenerarme con tanta rapidez como vosotros. Además, ellas son quienes me recuerdan el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora, y el que aún me queda por hacer, para recorrer mi camino del ninja.

Sakura no respondió. Tomó entre ambas manos la de Lee y la acarició entre ellas en una sola pasada desde la muñeca hasta las puntas de los dedos. Cuando el resplandor azul del _chakra_ se disipó, las cicatrices habían desaparecido y la piel, elástica, se tensó en los nudillos.

— No te hacen falta — contestó Sakura, echándose al hombro la mochila — ya las llevas en el corazón.

Se dio la vuelta, saludándolo con una mano, y recorrió en silencio el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

Tan sólo un minuto... un minuto más es lo que necesitaba para comenzar el camino a su casa. En cuanto viese el equipo empaquetado para la misión, su mente ya no podría pensar en otra cosa, ni tampoco debía hacerlo. Pero aún era de noche, no demasiado tarde, aún era "ayer". Las escaleras estaban en penumbra y, previniendo caer, tomó la barandilla. Estaba fría.

— Eres prodigiosa.

Sakura se detuvo, más allá del primer escalón. Sintió un leve mareo. Aquel murmullo hizo vibrar una cuerda dentro de ella. Entonces, dejó que su cuerpo se moviera por instinto.

Lee la había vigilado hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció en las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el dintel, y observó la mano curada bajo la luz blanca de su piso acariciándola con la otra, aún llena de marcas y cicatrices.

Dos brazos lo abarcaron desde atrás con dulzura y él se sobresaltó, pero no se dio la vuelta. Las manos de aquellos brazos eran gentiles, y olían a fresas. Tomaron aquella que aún tenía cicatrices y su _chakra_ la acarició profunda y suavemente. Lee notaba la respiración a su espalda, el pecho suavemente apoyado bajo sus hombros, y aquella nariz pequeñita pegada a su nuca. Una sonrisa cálida le creció en los labios con el susurro de Sakura.

— Las manos que luchan... también acarician...

La luz se extinguió en el pasillo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— El día en que cumplí tres años — suavemente, la voz invadió los espacios vacíos de aire entre el suelo y el techo — mi padre trajo la cámara de fotos. Nunca nos habíamos hecho una foto. Mi madre se tapaba la cara continuamente, convencida de que saldría horrible. Estaba muy avergonzada del tono oscuro de su piel.

La llama de la vela titiló un momento, buscando aliviar su carga de cera para consumir más mecha.

— Él se reía, y se reía... ella huía de él por toda la casa. Así que mi padre se dedicó a hacerme fotos sin parar. A mí también me daba mucha vergüenza, pero él estaba tan lleno de ilusión que posé junto a la casa aguantándome las ganas de huir.

La luna derramó su luz suavemente, saliendo desde detrás de una nube más negra que la propia noche. Su reflejo se demoró un momento en las uñas nacaradas.

— Al final salí corriendo, y me cogí a la falda de mi madre. Ella me acarició el pelo, y me tomó de la mano, sonriendo para consolarme. Cuando mi madre sonríe, es imposible no responder con otra sonrisa. Mi padre disparó.

Unos ojos azules parpadearon con pereza, suavemente acariciados.

— Mi padre nunca volvió. Se fue una tarde, llevándose casi todas las fotos consigo. Nunca más volvimos a verlo. Las cartas amarillas que mi madre atesoraba decían que había muerto "en ejercicio de sus funciones". Nos preguntaron si queríamos recogerlo, pero mi madre les respondió que su esposo ya no existía, así que no había nada que recoger.

Los dedos largos y rápidos se enroscaron en el cabello rosa.

— Así que el país se encargó de todo. Recogieron los cuerpos y los enterraron, todos juntos, en los márgenes de la vía que les había costado la vida. Aquel maldito ferrocarril se inauguró seis meses después, y los señores feudales se pasearon para ser agasajados por las aldeas de los humildes...

Más allá de la ventana otra nube tapó la luna. La sombra se extendió lentamente por la espalda desnuda, abarcada por la cintura con un fuerte brazo.

— Las flores tapizaban las calles, se tendieron estandartes y banderas. Yo asistí mudo y colocado en fila, con mis compañeros de parvulario, al paseo en carro de aquellas figuras altas y embozadas que ni siquiera giraban los rostros para mirarnos. Ese mismo día, viendo todo aquello, decidí que sería un ninja en el futuro.

Una nariz se frotó dulcemente con otra, extendiendo un picor que hizo humedecer los ojos.

— Mi madre no lloraba el día de mi partida. Me entregó la fotografía, me abrazó largamente y estuvo allí todo el tiempo, agitando su mano, hasta que se hizo pequeñita en la distancia y no pude distinguirla entre el vapor. Comprendió mi decisión, pero yo sé que me echa de menos. Al fin y al cabo, se ha quedado sola. Pero nunca lo dice. Desea que nada nuble mi sueño.

Los brazos estrecharon su presa, las piernas se enroscaron más fuerte en la cintura. El calor buscaba expresar consuelo.

— Yo seguí adelante, del mismo modo en que mi padre jamás se echó atrás cuando sabía de las muertes de obreros a ambos lados del túnel. Su sueño era darse la mano con los aldeanos de las zonas en conflicto. Y aunque no lo consiguió, otros muchos lo hicieron en su lugar. Puede que no fuese un soldado, pero luchó por su sueño de paz. Y pagar con la vida no resulta tan duro cuando se vive dándolo todo.

Lee le tamborileó con los dedos en la columna vertebral, y Sakura se recreó en el escalofrío.

— Así que no temas, Sakura. Mañana cumplirás con tu deber, pero también lucharás tu propia batalla. Y hazlo como sabes: con todo el corazón. No espero menos de ti.

Ella suspiró, y desvió la mirada. Pero él la guió de vuelta, suavemente, con su mano abarcándole la mejilla. Y Sakura se perdió en los pozos y los abismos, en el cielo estrellado y en lo oscuro y cálido de aquel corazón. Los besos, lentos y profundos, sabían a mandarina.

Fue el ulular del viento en la ventana lo que hizo que se despertase. El cielo decía que el amanecer había pasado. Se revolvió bajo la sábana, amodorrada en la acogedora tibieza del futón.

Un rumor surgía del baño. Lee se estaba duchando. Perezosamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas (Sakura recordaba que en la noche habían situado estrellas a través de la ventana. Lee debía haberlas cerrado esas cortinas pensando en ella), Sakura se levantó. Dobló el futón con cuidado, escalofriada. Encontró un _hakama_ blanco en la mesita, arrimada a la pared. Su ropa estaba doblada sobre la cama, en la habitación.

Acarició el _hakama_ con su mano blanca y apartó las zapatillas con un pie. El suelo estaba caliente por el sol.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lee se dejó caer. Estaba acostumbrado a sus cien flexiones bocabajo cada mañana en la ducha, y las cien elevaciones en la barra, colocada sobre su cabeza. Pero hoy tuvo que contar dos veces. A mitad de cuenta la mente se le dispersaba, así que tenía que volver a empezar. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua lo recorriera, respirando profundamente. Enseguida comenzó su tanda de flexiones pectorales contra la pared. Notó el movimiento antes de que Sakura lo tomase por la espalda. Alabó para sí el sigilo de la _kunoichi_.

Los labios de Sakura recorrieron con mimo la línea de los hombros demorándose en el cuello, deleitándose en el ronroneo que surgía del pecho de Lee. Cuando ella sintió los azulejos apretarse contra su espalda, se le puso el vello de gallina: estaban helados.

— ¿Te duchas con agua fría? — le preguntó, divertida, mientras él le mordisqueaba la barbilla —. De veras eres un freak...

— Es para no pensar en ti — sonrió él, besándola brevemente mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella —. Tonifica los músculos y activa la circulación...

Y como prueba se metió bajo el agua, con Sakura enganchada en su cintura.

— KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lo mataría si no la mirase de esa manera mientras les engullía el fuego.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaban hacia la pradera de entrenamiento del equipo de Gai, y Sakura acompañaba a Lee la mitad del camino. Al doblar la esquina de la vivienda de Kakashi, donde él le designaría los dos ninja para escoltarla durante el camino, Lee la tomó de la mano.

— Si quieres comer conmigo, esta tarde compartimos barbacoa koreana con el equipo de Asuma. La primera promoción de alumnos de Shikamaru se gradúa esta mañana, e Ino acaba de volver de su última misión.

Sakura no dijo nada. Lee miraba hacia los balcones, donde se posaban a esa hora los halcones mensajeros.

— Cuando vuelvas puedes unirte al grupo que va a las termas de Konoha norte en la fiesta de la cosecha. Kiba cumple tres años en las fuerzas secretas de Konoha, y le estamos preparando una fiesta de tres días. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer el dojo de la colina de las Hojas, incluso Kankurô y Temari vendrán...

Ella se detuvo, con la mirada sombría clavada en el suelo. Le zumbaban los oídos y le martilleaba el corazón en el cerebro. Soltó la mano de Lee.

— Ni se te ocurra venir a despedirme.

Lee abrió la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Mientras Sakura corría escaleras arriba, sin siquiera despedirse o volverse a mirarlo por última vez asió la cuerda de su bolsa, con un nudo en el estómago que no le dejaba respirar, y caminó sin ver la ruta hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gai le hablaba a gritos, pero él no lo escuchaba. Asentía de vez en cuando, pero no se enteraba de nada. Notaba sus movimientos a cámara lenta, como nublados por un ensueño. Ni siquiera cuando Gai le golpeó en las costillas errando un bloqueo se inmutó.

El sol estaba en lo más alto. Gai había abandonado sus alaridos y súplicas hacia su alumno predilecto, explicándole cómo la primavera de la vida debía estar siempre despierta y en guardia, incluso preguntándole a gritos si había bebido o estaba de resaca, recordándole que el alcohol era algo prohibido para un perdedor temperamental maestro en _Suiken_ (y que aún no había logrado controlarlo).

Tenten estaba recogiendo su equipo, pero sabía que algo triste abrumaba a su compañero. Esperó a que su maestro los abandonara, prácticamente echando humo por las orejas, para acercarse a Lee. Estaba sentado en la gran roca, quitándose las vendas de las manos, y flexionaba con cuidado la piel renovada que le recordaba la noche anterior.

Ella se sentó a su lado. Esperó en silencio un momento, porque realmente no sabía qué preguntarle. Siempre había sido muy hermético con sus problemas. Aunque llorase de emoción o gritase de felicidad, sus sentimientos más personales jamás habían permeado hacia su forma de luchar, su concentración en las misiones o la relación con sus compañeros. Neji decía que Lee no tenía problemas, pero Tenten no opinaba lo mismo. Sabía que Lee jamás "les molestaría" con ellos.

Él notó cómo, primero suavemente y después con fuerza, ella le abarcaba la cintura por detrás. El contacto de su amiga, tan cerca y cálidamente, le hizo derrumbarse del todo. Enterró el rostro entre las manos y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad un momento.

Tenten se alarmó, y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Le asombró comprobar que Lee no estaba llorando (a veces era tan fácil hacerle llorar de alegría que asombraba cuánto le costaba llorar de dolor). Tan sólo lo había visto llorar desesperado cuando se echó las culpas de una misión fallida de apoyo a los ANBU en la que Neji terminó en el hospital, gravemente afectado por una sesión de tortura de tres días. Lee había pisado una trampa, y fue Neji quien cayó en ella. Pasó toda la noche sollozando, aferrado a Tenten y susurrando "¡Perdón!... ¡Por favor!..." sin cesar.

Al final, cuando se destapó el rostro, tenía los oscuros ojos entrecerrados. Acarició con agradecimiento la mano de Tenten, que lo había abrazado con cariño. Y la lengua se le desató, y habló de todo lo que tenía dentro: del vacío, de la incertidumbre, y también del amor. Tenten había sabido siempre que Lee estaba enamorado de Sakura, incluso antes de que ellas se encontrasen por primera vez en el examen de Chuunin. Al principio no le había prestado atención: además de que eran pequeños para pensar en novios, Lee le ponía tanta pasión a todo que era agotador hacerle demasiado caso.

Pero aunque se apasionase de esa manera, Tenten había aprendido que el fuego de Lee no se extinguía. Al fin y al cabo, era "un genio del trabajo duro". Nunca había dejado de quererla, incluso cuando tuvo que admitir su derrota ante Sasuke. Ahora no sabía qué pensar, estaba seguro de que Sakura había sentido lo mismo que él en los besos y las caricias de la noche; pero no entendía por qué ella lo había empujado de aquel modo fuera de su vida.

— No creo que te haya dicho eso porque no te quiera — le consoló suavemente Tenten —. Las mujeres a veces no actuamos como nos pide el corazón, y menos las _kunoichi_...

Lee alzó la vista hacia ella. Todo el tiempo había mantenido la mirada baja, dejando que las palabras se le escurrieran como de una mala herida que no puede cicatrizar.

— Sakura está confusa — continuó Tenten, acariciando la espalda de su compañero —, pero no con sus sentimientos hacia ti. Tiene tanto miedo que se niega a tener esperanza. Por eso no quiere que tú la tengas. Es la misión más importante y peligrosa que debe hacer sola...

— Pero ella volverá — afirmó Lee, convencido, cerrando el puño —, volverá pronto y habrá completado el trabajo con éxito. Lo sé. No debe tener miedo, pero no puedo apoyarla y convencerla si no me deja acercarme a ella...

— Ya son seis los ninja que han desaparecido o muerto en esa organización — prosiguió ella, mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de Lee —. Tsunade la envía porque están bloqueando las operaciones de Konoha y la Arena. Aunque la Godaime confíe en su éxito, no olvida que es una misión desesperada. Y los ninja estamos solos cuando nos enfrentamos al peligro y la muerte, aun cuando estamos arropados por nuestros compañeros...

Lee se miró las manos. No entendía del todo aquellos sentimientos, porque siempre había trabajado duro y confiado en la suerte. Como Gai-sensei le dijo, la suerte es parte del talento, y te acompaña se te la mereces trabajando duro. Seguro que Sakura tenía suerte en lo que emprendiera.

— No tengo miedo de que muera, porque estoy seguro de que volverá. De lo que tengo miedo... — continuó él, dibujando una mueca de decepción en su rostro — es de que se olvide de mí... de que todo esto no haya significado nada para ella...

Se apretó el pecho, sintiendo el dolor que le crecía en el corazón. Pero la sonrisa de Tenten fue tan grande que le entrecerró los ojos.

— Se acordará de ti, igual que tú de ella, al menos cuando os quitéis la ropa al final del día...

Lee se ruborizó violentamente y miró a su compañera, sin comprender. Pero Tenten le señaló la cintura. Atado con fuerza alrededor de ella, el protector de Sakura relucía bajo el sol del mediodía. Entonces se sonrió por primera vez, acariciando la tela azul, recordando esa misma mañana... en silencio y a oscuras, vistiéndose torpemente y tropezando con sus manos... luchando contra la tormenta, remontando las olas que los querían engullir... tratando de esconder despacio el calor bajo la ropa, y sucumbiendo al hambre, mientras se descubrían de nuevo... azotando sus alientos el uno contra el otro... y naufragando al fin, dejándose engullir por una resaca que tiraba de la carne como un monstruo rugiente... cubriendo la oscuridad en susurros, dulces mentiras y cosquilleos secretos...

Tenten le alcanzó la mochila. La hierba crujía bajo las sandalias y la brisa susurraba entre las ramas. Era una hermosa tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura llevaba varias horas anotando con cuidado coordenadas, memorizando contraseñas, trazando caminos en los mapas y figurando parábolas, mientras engullía patatas fritas. Esto último ayudaba a calmarle los nervios, y todo se lo debía a Chôji.

Los dos ninja que la acompañarían como enlace y protección eran de alto grado. Uno de ellos venía de la Arena y también trabajaba para su aldea. Sakura no lo conocía, pero era de una de las mejores promociones y había sido enviado por el propio Kazekage. El otro era Chôji, escogido tanto por su demoledora técnica en espacios cerrados (la base de la organización era subterránea) como por su capacidad para recorrer largas distancias a gran velocidad con su "Nikudan Sensha", y así transmitir mensajes o pedir ayuda.

Sakura se sentía segura ahora, leyendo las referencias y sabiendo que Chôji estaría a su lado. Confiaba en él porque lo había visto pelear. Además, el gesto de compartir sus patatas fritas con ella había sido definitivo. Kakashi hojeaba los informes que los mensajeros acababan de enviar, y Kurenai preparaba breves notas de técnicas de genjutsu para Sakura. Debía cambiar su apariencia todo el tiempo, y generar _chakra_ durante todo el día podía resultar peligroso.

— Necesitaré tu protector, Sakura — le dijo la profesora, alargando un sello especialmente potente — con este conjuro ahorrarás muchísimo _chakra_, lo pegaré a la base. Cuando te lo pongas, activará el flujo libre y te transformarás de inmediato.

Sakura metió los dedos entre su pelo, y comenzó a desatarse la banda. Lee había hecho un nudo muy tenso. Recordó cómo se reía, a oscuras, tironeándola del vestido hacia él mientras su aliento se batía con fuerza en la nuca de Sakura al atarle la banda... cómo la respiración pesada hinchaba el fuerte torso que le golpeaba en el pecho, la dominaba, la ahogaba, atrapada en un abrazo mortal entre Lee y la pared... y ella hundía sus manos en el pelo negro mientras le besaba el cuello con furia, con anhelo, y alargaba la mano hacia la mesa y tomaba a tientas la otra banda en sus manos... Cómo Lee se estremeció cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con ella, y notó los escalofríos que le provocaba, y que lo empujaban a besarla sin control...

Maldito Lee... Sí que lo había atado fuerte...

Chôji acudió en su ayuda, divertido.

— ¿Te vestiste con ganas esta mañana, eh? — se sonrió, liberando el nudo en la nuca —. Si hubiera sabido que querías recuerdos de tus compañeros, te habría traído algo yo también...

— ¿Qué dices? — le contestó extrañada Sakura, alargando la banda hacia Kurenai. Cuando se le ocurrió mirar, se quedó helada. La banda era de color rojo oscuro. Mierda, mierda... — Ha sido una confusión... — musitó al oído de Chôji, azorada — ayer debimos confundirlas al terminar el entrenamiento y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora...

— Si quieres puedo traerte alguna de nuestro equipo — se oyó la voz amortiguada de Kakashi desde detrás de los pergaminos —. A Lee le resultará extraño no vestir como su querido maestro por primera vez...

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a escondidas, acurrucada tras la gran figura de Chôji.

No... — contestó en un susurro — Está bien así...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde se arrugó un poco. En la barbacoa se había juntado un gran grupo de ninjas, que charlaban animadamente mientras intentaban pescar algún trozo de carne antes de que los devorase Chôji.

— Tómatelo con calma, amigo — le recomendó Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido —, tienes un gran camino por delante y eso de rodar con el estómago lleno no es muy recomendable que digamos...

— A saber cuándo volveré a comer algo tan delicioso — contestó Chôji con la boca repleta —, en las misiones no tragas más que raíces y pescado crudo, ni un mísero muslo de pollo que llevarte a la boca en meses...

— Pero llevas mis píldoras de soldado — le replicó Kiba, que lanzaba rápidamente pedazos de carne a través de la ventana, donde su gigantesco Akamaru los cazaba al vuelo —, ¡son raciones de tres días y tú te las comes como si fueran caramelos!

— El estómago de Chôji es el "pozo sin fondo" de Konoha — replicó, divertido, Naruto —. Le pediré a la vieja Tsunade que te haga un estudio completo cuando vuelvas. A lo mejor podemos usarte como contenedor de _chakra_ y ¡pum! lanzarte contra la aldea oculta de la Niebla.

— Si es que logramos encontrarla en la próxima misión — replicó Neji, cómodamente sentado con los brazos abiertos sobre el respaldo del banco —, recuerda que yo seré quien deba salvarte el culo la semana que viene. Más te vale que no me hagas trabajar demasiado.

— Así te entrenas para cuando seas mi capitán de ANBU — le contestó Naruto y añadió, poniendo voz de mujer en apuros —, _mi apuesto guardaespaldaaas_...

Hinata le hundió un codo en las costillas, riendo bajito.

— Te he dicho que no le hables así a Neji-niisan — le susurró, mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas. Incluso Neji ofreció una de sus medias sonrisas.

Uno de los insectos de Shino estaba juntando las migas que saltaban de la parrilla, y Lee lo observaba trabajar pacientemente. No se había sentido con ánimo para comer como los demás, pero había participado activamente en la conversación, incluso en el brindis inicial (con zumo de grosellas, por supuesto). Kiba se puso en pie.

— Creo que hablo en nombre de todos si te digo: Chôji, no la jodas volviendo herido. El agua de las termas escuece en las heridas, y no puedo aplazar la fiesta: las reservas están cerradas.

Chôji sonrió cálidamente y se puso en pie, seguido por todos sus compañeros. Tenten fue la primera en alzar la copa. Ino fue la última.

— ¡Por nuestro tanque de carne! — rugió Kiba. Todos repitieron "¡Por Chôji!" y su brindis resonó en las primeras gotas de tormenta. Chôji se volvió hacia Shikamaru, que había apurado la copa de un solo trago, y que le dedicó una mirada silenciosa mientras recogía su equipo para salir definitivamente de misión. Los ojos de su amigo le dijeron todo lo que le decían siempre.

Saludando con la mano a sus compañeros apartó la cortina del restaurante mientras le ardía la mano que Ino le había apretado durante toda la comida. Recordó las lágrimas prendidas en las largas pestañas. No habían tenido tiempo ni para hablar a solas.

Aún notaba su aroma a violetas cuando enfiló la calle de salida de Konoha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La Godaime no había salido a despedirlos, pero Sakura les dijo que no se encontraba muy bien. Durante la comida permaneció con un semblante sombrío, y le obligó a mostrarle una serie compleja de transformaciones y concentraciones de _chakra_. Después había exigido un combate de una manga contra ella, para comprobar los progresos de su alumna, y había quedado gratamente sorprendida cuando Sakura le arrebató la cinta del pelo sin que se diera cuenta. Después de eso se retiró, con el gesto demudado, diciendo que le dolía el estómago.

Kakashi les dedicó una sonrisa (o eso les pareció por la curvatura de sus ojos) y les entregó unos cuantos _kunai_ especiales ("¡El Cuarto me enseñó a hacerlos!"). Sujetaba el paraguas donde se refugiaba Kurenai. Sakura recogió de sus manos diagramas, planos y un paquete con sus nuevas ropas. La profesora esbozó una sonrisa, y los cinco se saludaron marcialmente.

El paisaje se desdibujaba bajo sus pies y ante su velocidad demencial. Sakura recordó los rostros de sus amigos asomados a las ventanas de la barbacoa koreana, donde se había obligado a ir. Lee no estaba entre ellos, y suspiró aliviada. Según ellos había salido hacía rato, a correr bajo la lluvia.

— Seguro que quiere ponerse enfermo para que tengas que volver a curarlo — bromeó Naruto, inmediatamente enterrado bajo las manos de Ino y Tenten.

La banda roja, bajo la lluvia, se volvió carmesí. Cuando el sello entró en acción, su azul oscuro relumbró con la caricia del _chakra_.


	2. Interludio

**Interludio**

El verano le golpeaba en las costillas como una manada de toros salvajes. Odiaba correr bajo el sol, prefería con mucho las tardes de primavera, sin toda esa molesta arena que le pinchaba en los pies. Debería haber aceptado las sandalias cerradas que le ofreció Temari. Shikamaru sí que las había aceptado, pero ahora tenía los dedos llenos de ampollas.

Llevaban una hora huyendo a la carrera de aquella caravana inesperada. Su misión era sencilla: recoger los comunicados que llegaban desde los límites del país del Fuego y devolverlos al Viento. Pero en esta última ocasión, aquellos que los habían emboscado otras veces y de los que siempre habían huido con éxito les estaban alcanzando. Lee vio los minaretes de la aldea de la Arena surgir sobre las dunas, y olió la sangre que se escurría de los pies de Shikamaru.

— Sigue adelante — le gritó, por sobre el susurro de la tierra —, envía ayuda de vuelta. Yo puedo entretenerlos. No serán tan tontos de perseguirte cuando te vean de camino a la aldea.

— Debo recordarte — respondió Shikamaru, también gritando — que es mi _Kagemane _y no tu _taijutsu_ la vía más efectiva para inmovilizarlos.

— Quizá yo no deba recordarte, amigo — le replicó Lee, frunciendo el ceño — que tú eres quien lleva los documentos, y no yo, si me disculpas.

— Tómalos — dijo Shikamaru de vuelta, comenzando a desabrochar la cartera de su cintura — Llévaselos a Gaara-sama...

Una explosión se oyó a lo lejos. Ambos se miraron.

— Te apuesto lo que quieras que ha sido el de la cabeza gorda — se sonrió Shikamaru, alzando un pulgar mientras no dejaban de correr.

— Buena trampa, compañero — contestó Lee, y se acercó algo más en su carrera a Shikamaru —... lo que nos deja, si mal no recuerdo, con la chica del pelo largo y sus _kunai_ extensibles...

— Y con el bastardo de la espada de piedra — completó Shikamaru. Entonces se dio cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros de Lee. Arrugando el gesto, concedió —. Mi Kagemane no tiene demasiado que hacer con ese tipo de armas que actúan aplicándoles _chakra_. Aunque los inmovilizase, podrían alcanzarme. Y no tengo suficiente energía para intentar cualquier otra técnica más mortal...

Lee lo sonrió.

— Venga, te lanzaré.

Shikamaru se resignó. Odiaba que los demás llevasen la razón. No le dio tiempo a cuestionarse si había hecho bien en poner tanto _chakra_ en el sello trampa, porque Lee lo tomó de las rodillas. Empujando con sus manos en las plantas de Shikamaru, lo lanzó lejos a toda potencia de un solo impulso. Después se detuvo. No se volvió para ver cómo Shikamaru aterrizaba adecuadamente y seguía corriendo.

Intuyó el par de pies antes de ver la figura esbelta de la muchacha con ojos de tigre.

Frente a frente lucharon con fiereza, y Lee se extrañó de que ella no utilizara los _kunai_ extensibles que les mostrara cuando estaba acompañada por sus colegas. El "bastardo de la espada de piedra", como lo había llamado Shikamaru, no estaba por allí. Ni siquiera se lo sentía como apoyo escondido. "Seguramente lo han alcanzado los tentáculos de la trampa" se sonrió Lee.

Ella luchaba bien. Su estilo era rápido, y los golpes estaban colocados con escrupulosa precisión. Intuía los movimientos del muchacho con una pasmosa exactitud, y Lee se preguntó si lo había visto luchar en misiones de espionaje.

— Eres buena — concedió el ninja, mientras se agachaba para esquivar una patada —, me pregunto si hay en tu aldea algún equivalente a mi gran maestro Gai...

— Mi maestro en _taijutsu _no se llama Gai — respondió ella, con una voz grave y extrañamente orgullosa — pero es un gran experto.

Lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de Lee y lo alcanzó. Él no se lo podía creer. Había visto un reflejo carmesí entre la mancha borrosa de la velocidad de la mujer. ¿Estaría herida? Con un movimiento fugaz, antes de posarse en el suelo, ella lanzó una aguja envenenada desde su boca. Lee cayó en la negrura más absoluta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La cueva estaba muy oscura, pero un resplandor dorado subía desde la pequeña hoguera. Lee estaba tendido en una estera, estirado, y notaba las manos y los pies dormidos. No se movió, mientras la ninja ordenaba bultos y escribía con cuidado un mensaje que se llevó un cuclillo.

— Ya deberías ser capaz de moverte — le dijo, con su voz grave —, no te he administrado tanto veneno.

Lee intentó mover las puntas de sus dedos, y se sorprendió al conseguirlo. Ella no lo había atado. Se acercó a Lee mientras él se incorporaba hasta sentarse. Estaba un poco mareado, pero se sentía bien.

— Gracias por no matarme — le dijo Lee, mientras ella le tentaba los brazos y los encontraba algo fríos —, últimamente no me concentro demasiado. Pero tu taijutsu es muy bueno.

— Cállate — trató de cortarle ella.

— Debo advertirte — continuó él, sin hacerle caso — que los de la aldea de la Arena son grandes aliados nuestros. Mi amigo ya debe haber dado la voz de alarma, y seguro me están buscando. No deberías demorarte. Si te pones en camino ahora mismo quizá logres escapar.

— He dicho que te calles — repitió ella, sacando de su bolsa una larga aguja de metal.

— No me das miedo — respondió él, esbozando una mueca de dolor y comenzando a sudar cuando ella le hundió la aguja en el costado, recogiendo la sangre con la propia banda de Lee —, soy un ninja de Konoha. Mi adiestramiento contra las torturas no tiene comparación con ninguno. El propio Morino Ibiki nos enseñó. No lograrás nada con métodos tan gratuitos...

— ¡Silencio! — Apremió ella de nuevo, desatando la banda manchada y guardándola en su bolsa.

— Eso es un recuerdo... No tienes derecho... — susurró Lee, empezando a enfadarse, e intentando alargar su mano hacia la bolsa de la ninja. Ella agarró sus muñecas y lo inmovilizó, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él.

— ¿Es que no vas a callarte nunca? — le regañó de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz era terriblemente dulce — Como sigas así van a descubrirnos...

Sus muslos se cerraron en los costados del muchacho y, dominándolo, lo besó. Lee se quedó petrificado. Trató de zafarse pero ella era muy fuerte, y sus músculos aún se resentían del veneno. Notó un ligero aroma a fresas en aquella melena roja, y entonces comprendió, y se dejó llevar.

Cuando ella le soltó una de las manos para comenzar a desabrocharle el chaleco, él le arrancó la banda de la cabeza. Inmediatamente, sus cabellos rosas se agitaron liberados, mientras Sakura suspiraba, sorprendida por la brusquedad del gesto de Lee. Así que se había dado cuenta.

— ¿No te apetecía besar a una chica tan hermosa como la creación de Kurenai? — Preguntó ella, divertida, mientras él gemía satisfecho bajo las manos que Sakura ya había aplicado a la herida.

— Sólo me apeteces tú — contestó Lee, comiéndola con la mirada. Podría haber sonado cursi pero su voz estaba llena de anhelo, de hambre, de lujuria. Sakura notó cómo el corazón le latía con una fuerza arrolladora.

Tomó la nuca de Sakura y la arrastró de vuelta a sus labios. Ella sintió cómo poco a poco dejaba de ser dueña de sus actos. Aquellas manos fuertes y frías la acariciaban con tal cuidado que se derritió sobre la boca de Lee. Los dedos largos y hábiles le tamborileaban en la nuca, y la otra mano exploraba cosquilleando por su costado. Sakura deslizó las suyas bajo el chaleco y las llevó a la musculosa espalda. Sabía que la columna de Lee era deliciosamente sensible.

Al sentir aquellas manos suaves y pequeñas escalando por su espina dorsal, la respiración del ninja se volvió más profunda. Las de Lee, entonces, comenzaron a buscar bajo la blusa de Sakura que aún lo besaba ferozmente, aprobando la iniciativa de su compañero con leves jadeos. Cuando notó que liberaba su pecho de la ropa, creyó enloquecer.

Despojó bruscamente de la camiseta negra de camuflaje a Lee, dejando el torso del chico al aire. Él ya acariciaba sus pechos con dulzura, pellizcando levemente la carne temblorosa. Se desprendió del beso asesino de Sakura y sus labios reemplazaron a las manos, que recorrían ya todo el cuerpo de la _kunoichi_. Sakura hundió los dedos en el cabello negro al ritmo de su lengua, rápida como un rayo, mientras se desembarazaba de la ropa que Lee le había arrugado en torno al cuello.

Los gemidos leves de Sakura activaron al ninja más que cualquier otra cosa. Se aplicó, cosquilleando, a recorrer el vientre que serpeaba de la _kunoichi_ con suaves mimos y lametones, dejando brillantes testigos de saliva trazando el camino. Sakura se había alzado ya de rodillas sobre Lee, acariciando la piel de los fuertes hombros o enroscándole los dedos en el cabello de la nuca. Él buscaba en su cadera el cierre de la falda. Hundió la lengua en el pequeño ombligo mientras luchaba con la hebilla.

Sakura lo apartó con rudeza, tendiéndolo en la estera de nuevo, y ella misma desabrochó la falda. Pero se deslizó fuera de su alcance, y apartó las manos anhelantes que intentaban traerla de vuelta. En lugar de eso, desató las sandalias azules de Lee y las arrojó lejos, mientras forzaba las suyas fuera con los pies. Alargó las manos entonces hacia el vientre vendado, y se tomó su tiempo para ir despojándolo de las blancas tiras, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que descubría. Lee trataba de acariciarla, pero ella repelía sus intentos a manotazos. Obedeció y se dejó hacer descansando las manos sobre el torso respirando pesadamente, deseando tocarla de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la sensación. Sakura entonces se deshizo de toda la ropa, posando caricias breves aquí y allá, sonriendo ante el rostro plácido de Lee. Cuando comenzó a cubrirlo con calidez, él no pudo ahogar un hondo lamento de placer al estremecerse bajo la _kunoichi_.

Sakura sintió cómo se le vaciaban los pulmones de golpe cuando al fin alcanzó con su cadera la de Lee. Se inclinó, resollando entrecortadamente, hasta su oído: "No hagas ruido". Lee entonces alzó las manos temblorosas y, sin abrir los ojos aún, concentrado en el abrazo letal de Sakura, la condujo hacia sus labios. Ella sintió la dulzura irresistible de aquel beso electrizarle el cuerpo, y se movió lenta y profundamente. Agradeciéndolo con un diminuto mordisco, Lee guió el balanceo de Sakura con suaves caricias.

Fue imposible mantener el silencio mientras se enredaban el uno en el otro sin pausa, sin descanso, sin límite. Lee había deseado tantas veces desde que se separaron volver a hundirse en la piel de la _kunoichi_ que no paraba de susurrar y sumergirse anhelante en Sakura. Ella notaba el desespero de él mientras rodaban, se incorporaban o enroscaban sus cuerpos, pero eso sólo conseguía aumentar su deseo. Sakura rebasó el límite permitiéndose gritar, arqueando la espalda en la pared y cerrando la trampa de sus piernas contra el destello que la consumía.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio frente a ella, rindiéndose al fin al espasmo con los labios entornados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Complacida, apoyó su frente en la de Lee y lo atrajo hacia sí, mientras sentía su placer agitarse en ella. Los labios de Lee temblaban rozando los de Sakura. Lo mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que él se detuvo del todo, hasta que dejó de enterrarse en ella con una fuerza demoledora. Entonces su gesto se relajó y, suspirando, reposó el rostro en el hombro de la _kunoichi_.

Y allí permanecieron, recuperando el aliento el uno en el otro y buscándolo en sus bocas con torpeza, con abandono, mientras se abrazaban aún turbados. La luz del sol les hizo daño pero se concedieron un momento más, Sakura todavía atrapada entre Lee y la pared, y deseando no recuperar la libertad.

No hubo palabras de despedida, pero Sakura se llevó consigo más que la banda manchada de sangre. Chôji saludó a Lee amablemente cuando Sakura y él llegaron al claro de la reunión, donde la _kunoichi_ le comunicó campañas, progresos y estrategias. Los tres se separaron tomando rutas diferentes. Chôji volvía a la Hoja para informar de los progresos de Sakura. Ella retornaba sola a su misión, con una "prueba de la muerte de un ninja enemigo". Y Lee iba hacia la Arena, sintiéndose un poco culpable al pensar en Shikamaru.

Pero esta vez ambos miraron hacia atrás mientras se alejaban.


	3. Parte dos

**Parte dos**

Cuando la gota alcanzó el suelo, sus fragmentos se desparramaron como una hermosa lluvia brillante. Y aquellas pequeñas salpicaduras temblaron un tanto al ritmo de los golpes.

La voz, alta y fuerte, volvió a alzarse.

― De nuevo, nombre y número de prisionero.

La voz quebrada de la forma oscura que se encogía de rodillas en el suelo sonó algo más pastosa. La sangre le inundaba la boca, pero tenía las manos atadas y no le quedaba sino tragar.

― Ninja sector siete, número veintidós.

El hombre robusto esbozó una mueca de descontento.

― De nuevo mal.

Le descargó una patada en pleno rostro.

Cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo se le rompían más dientes. El dolor se volvió insoportable durante un instante, antes de que lograra recuperar la concentración y empujar aquella pulsión fuera de su cabeza aplicando _chakra_.

― ¡Nombre y número de tu verdadera alineación, escoria!

― Ninja sector... ― se permitió un pequeño descanso para mover lentamente la lengua y comprobar que tenía esquirlas de la muela clavadas en ella―... siete...

― ¡Otra vez mal!

Esta vez fue una barra lo que le golpeó en el pecho. Notó la zona amoratándose, ardiendo y doliendo, aunque bendijo no sentir ninguna costilla rota.

― Cinco minutos de descanso, compañeros. Aplicadle la placa.

Alguien colocó la cabeza en el caballete fijador de nuevo, y le ataron a las argollas del suelo. Otros cinco minutos escuchando las gotas resonar en las placas junto a sus oídos... pensó que se volvería loca si esto se repetía más veces...

Oyó los pasos que se alejaban entre los estallidos metálicos de las gotas y la puerta cerrándose de golpe. Al fin la soledad la dejaba enterrada en la oscuridad, un breve momento para permitirse gemir débilmente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ardilla recogía las últimas reservas antes de entregarse a la dinámica del otoño. El viento susurraba entre las agujas perennes de las ramas. Nada perturbaba la quietud del bosque, sumido en una niebla suave.

Un contacto leve en el árbol donde la ardilla ya guardaba sus frutos hizo que se le erizasen los bigotes. Un pie enfundado en azul vibró en el aire, y después otro. Pero tras ellos, el bosque volvió a quedar en silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― Queremos que nos digas tan sólo cuál es el país que te envía... de veras que a nosotros nos duele más que a ti. Todo esto podría acabar ahora mismo si tú quisieras...

Ahora le habían atado los brazos por detrás del cuerpo, y pendía de una cuerda que chirriaba en una polea del techo. El dolor era insoportable. Sentía sus músculos desgarrarse lentamente, y los huesos de los hombros pidiendo desencajarse.

― Nadie te hará nada más, ¿crees que seríamos tan crueles con una cara tan bonita?

El interrogador acercó sus labios repugnantemente gruesos a la mejilla de Sakura. Ella lo intuyó, entre la hinchazón de la mejilla y la mezcla de sudor y sangre que le inundaba el ojo sano. Reunió fuerzas de flaqueza para esbozar bajo aquel rostro desfigurado una mueca de desdén y asco.

― Parece ser que tu protector tiene encima alguna clase de barrera que nos impide quitártelo, ¿acaso la clave se esconde en él?

Sakura ahuecó la boca, rellena en sangre y saliva, y escupió con fuerza a aquella cara asquerosa. Inmediatamente la dejaron caer sobre el suelo frío, desmadejada. Sakura intentó de nuevo revisar el estado de su cuerpo, liberada de aquella postura tan terrible, pero se encontró otra vez con que aquellas sogas anulaban su corriente de _chakra_.

El interrogador, tras limpiarse con la manga la cara, se acuclilló junto al cuerpo desnudo, magullado y sucio de Sakura. Sostenía en su mano derecha un cubo de hielo.

― Volveremos a empezar de nuevo, si así lo quieres, pequeña zorra...

Tomó con su mano la barbilla de una Sakura que no pudo evitar encogerse, y lamió su mandíbula y sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa llena de perversión.

― Podrías haber sido más amable con nosotros, pequeña zorra, pero esto es lo que pareces desear...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las puertas principales cedieron al impacto. Una mano gigantesca apartó los escombros, arrastrando consigo varios cuerpos del interior. El sonido de los huesos al reventarse puso fin a los alaridos de dolor y terror.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahora Sakura temblaba con violencia, con los labios y los dedos amoratados. Estaba otra vez cubierta en hielo, y sentía cómo le desgarraban de nuevo con aquellos anzuelos malditos desde las rodillas hasta los pies. Recordó una de las lecciones de Tsunade, en la que le enseñó que el frío contraía los vasos y evitaba que la sangre manase demasiado deprisa de las heridas. Pero ya no notó el _chakra_ curativo de la vez anterior, que reparó las heridas para poder desgarrarla de nuevo. Esta vez querían que el dolor permaneciese, querían debilitarla lentamente hasta la muerte.

Esos tres días se habían hecho interminables... Se había negado a gritar. Se había negado a pronunciar nada más que aquellas palabras... _Ninja sector siete, número veintiséis_... pero ellos no eran tontos.

El nivel de sufrimiento había llegado al límite. Apretando los dientes astillados, notando cómo las pulsiones de terror y tormento le quebraban la mente, deseó que la mataran. Se había negado también, durante la última hora de intenso padecer sin pausa, a pedirles la muerte. Pero ahora se sentía preparada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― Deberíamos dividirnos ― sugirió Chôji, enfrentado a un cruce de caminos del que partían tres ramales.

― No estoy de acuerdo ― refutó el ninja de la arena, moviendo la cabeza y en voz muy baja ― Ten en cuenta que lo más seguro es que no esté precisamente sola.

― Los demás aliados nos vienen detrás, nadie nos seguirá ― aclaró Chôji, temblando ante la vista fugaz de una Sakura siendo torturada―. Debemos separarnos para encontrarla antes.

― Te digo que las posibilidades de victoria si vamos solos son casi nulas ― respondió el otro ninja, con la voz firme―. Nuestras investigaciones sobre la tortura en esta base son concluyentes: nunca inician un proceso sin menos de seis personas presentes...

Algunos sonidos de batalla les llegaron entonces a los oídos: los suyos habían llegado y parecían estar ya enfrascados en una cruenta pelea.

― Ya están aquí ― apremió Chôji ― Toma el camino de la izquierda, que yo tomaré el de la derecha...

Se agachó para grabar en el suelo de tierra removida una flecha. Algunos de los aliados de la Arena llegaron al cruce. Pero cuando se levantó, un rayo verde se cruzó ante ellos y desapareció en la oscuridad del túnel central.

Chôji se asomó, extrañado, deteniendo a su compañero con una mano. Pero cuando se volvió hacia los ninja expectantes tenía una mueca triunfal en el rostro.

― ¡Por aquí! ¡Primero entraremos nosotros, pero estad alerta! ¡Rápido!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que le estaban haciendo. Sabía que estaba boca arriba porque respiraba con algo menos de dificultad. Habían soltado sus manos, pero no las sentía. Podía notar cómo balanceaban su cuerpo levemente, a topetazos. Pero la sangre que había perdido, el frío y los golpes ya la habían empujado hasta el borde de la consciencia. Su ojo sano ya casi se había cerrado del todo, y no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza y ver lo que hacían con su cuerpo.

El rostro del interrogador apareció en su escaso campo de visión. Estaba tendido encima de ella, y le ahogaba oprimiéndole con su peso.

― ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos, pequeña zorra? ― le comentó, escupiendo mientras hablaba ― Mejor dicho, un ojo. El otro... qué pena, menudo desperdicio...

Abrió con su mano enguantada el ojo que estaba cerrado, provocándole a Sakura una horrible ráfaga de dolor. De repente sintió ganas de vomitar, una náusea descomunal le comprimió el vientre, haciéndola consciente por un momento de su cuerpo. Dejó escapar contra su voluntad una arcada seca que le hizo gemir de angustia.

Aquel que estaba sobre ella se estremeció y dejó ver un destello de satisfacción en sus ojos afilados.

― Creo que la muñequita no tiene nada en el estómago... ¡Traed el agua! Que no digan por ahí que matamos de sed a nuestros invitados...

Otras manos enguantadas le abrieron la boca, y empujaron a través de su garganta un tubo largo y desagradablemente áspero. Entre aquella cánula y las náuseas renovadas se estaba ahogando. Sin saber cómo, alzó las manos para impedir el avance del tubo. Pero sólo recibió un puñetazo en el pecho que la dejó sin aliento e inutilizada.

― Estáte quieta... ― oyó la voz de quien ahora aplicaba el embudo ― No querrás derramar agua caliente y salada sobre las heridas de tu rostro, ¿o sí?

Sintió cómo vertían el líquido y le pisaban las manos para impedirla moverse. El interrogador tumbado sobre ella escarbó brevemente, y Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la sal de las lágrimas clavándose en sus ojos heridos. Pero no pudo sollozar, ni aunque hubiera querido. Aquel agua le estaba asfixiando.

Repitió en su mente, una y otra vez... _no es mi cuerpo, no es mi cuerpo... yo no estoy aquí..._ pero el calor del agua que le caía a plomo en el estómago la estaba haciendo recuperar la conciencia de su cuerpo, y de toda la suerte de repugnancias que estaba sufriendo... alzaron su cuerpo hasta dejarla sentada, apoyada contra las tachuelas de las rodillas del torturador más alto, para que el agua cayera con más velocidad en su cuerpo destruido. Notó la carne de su espalda cediendo levemente a los pinchos y la asquerosa respiración del interrogador, que se agitaba encima de su piel, sin dejar de sudar y jadear...

Y de repente, mientras Sakura suplicaba muda en la oscuridad, todo paró. Quien le sujetaba clavándole las tachuelas se apartó de golpe, desgarrándole la espalda. Cayó sobre el suelo a plomo, golpeándose la cabeza. El peso del interrogador desapareció. Su cuerpo se liberó de todas las presas a las que estaba sometida. "Ya está" pensó, "la muerte ha llegado al fin"...

Alguien le retiró el tubo de la garganta con delicadeza, y la puso de costado para que no se ahogase cuando rompió a vomitar con violencia. Así que no estaba muerta... el aire que respiraba seguía sabiendo a polvo, pero su cuerpo fue arropado y abrazado hasta que comenzó a entrar en calor.

Oía ruidos de batalla a su alrededor, pero le llegaban amortiguados como a través de una pared. Alguien golpeó en la espalda con fuerza a quien la protegía con su cuerpo, pero aunque dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, no la soltó. Cuando los ruidos parecieron cesar, Sakura cedió al abrazo y permitió que su mente se desmayase.

Un instante más tarde consiguió abrir su ojo sano a medias. El _chakra_ que entraba en su cuerpo estaba reparando las lesiones más graves de forma precaria, pero no era su _chakra_. Gracias al ángulo suave en que sujetaban su cabeza pudo ver a una _kunoichi_ desconocida que se concentraba en su cuerpo, reponiendo por el momento las roturas y hemorragias más urgentes. También vio el dulce gesto de Chôji, que era quien la sostenía acuclillado en sus brazos, sonriéndole con calidez.

― Hola, Sakura ― susurró con su voz grave―. Bienvenida de vuelta.

Sakura no pudo sino intentar sonreír.

― Ahora, cuando esta amable señorita nos indique, te llevaremos de camino a La Arena, que es la aldea ninja más cercana. Tsunade ha sido avisada, y estará ya también de camino. No tardaremos mucho, ya lo verás.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas se le escurrieran. Contempló el rostro de su compañero, que estaba empapado en sangre y barro, y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

― No te preocupes por mí ― contestó Chôji, intuyendo lo que pensaba de toda aquella sangre―, es toda tuya. No nos ha sido difícil encontrarte, has hecho un buen trabajo.

Sakura miró alrededor con lentitud, sintiéndose honrada y afortunada por haber trabajado con aquella gente. Algunos examinaban los cuerpos desparramados por el suelo de la celda, otros tanteaban los restos de ropa y documentos, y había unos cuantos susurrando en la puerta, dirigiendo las miradas a los lados del pasillo.

Aquella ninja médico elevó el rostro desde el cuerpo de Sakura.

― Aguantará el viaje hacia la Arena, pero debemos llevárnosla rápido. Algunos de sus derrames necesitan tratamiento especializado, y las fracturas pueden traerle muchos problemas si no son tratadas en breve...

Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente ante Sakura.

― Le doy las gracias de veras, Sakura-sama ― musitó, avergonzada―. Usted ha permitido que se vengase la muerte de mi hermano...

Pero cuando Sakura iba a intentar responder (notaba la escisión de sus cuerdas vocales) apareció junto a Chôji su ayudante de la Arena.

― Vía libre. Debemos ponernos en marcha de inmediato. La ilusión de los sellos que hemos formado está debilitándose y los jefes podrían darse cuenta en cualquier momento. Dejémosle el resto a los cuerpos de élite, Chôji-san...

Chôji asintió, y volvió su mirada hacia Sakura.

― ¿Preparada?

Sakura cerró su ojo sano, asintiendo. Deseó quedarse dormida. La voz de Chôji hablando con su compañero le llegó en un susurro, mientras sentía cómo la levantaba del suelo con aquellos brazos fuertes y comenzaba a correr con suavidad, intentando no moverla demasiado.

― ¿Sabéis ya dónde está?

― Aún no. No tenemos ni idea de dónde puede haber ido. Pero debemos encontrarlo muy pronto, Chôji-san...

― No te preocupes. No hará nada que nos delate.

― Eso no es lo que nos preocupa. Tenemos el arma que lo mordió en el costado, y aún gotea ponzoña. Ahora mismo ya le habrá podrido gran parte de la herida...

Sakura no oyó nada más, pues su deseo la dominó por completo. Se quedó dormida, y el sello del protector perdió al fin el flujo de _chakra_. Notó cómo Chôji le chistaba a su compañero, y la velocidad del viento a su alrededor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al final se apoyó en uno de los árboles. Pero la sangre que se le escurría entre los dedos le dio demasiado asco. Frotó las palmas contra la ropa, sintiendo náuseas, pero se negó a vomitar. Por muy terrible que fuese, no podía permitírselo.

Se había abierto la niebla, y una luz dorada anunciaba el final del día. Observó sus manos inundadas en carmesí, y la pechera de su uniforme, en la que se extendía la obscena mancha de sangre. Bajo el resplandor del atardecer se arrodilló en el suelo y escarbó con las manos en la tierra húmeda.

Más allá del claro estaba el otro. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos, y en ellos, aun muerto se reflejaban el horror y el pánico. Él se volvió hacia el cadáver, pero no pudo mirarlo de frente. A tientas, tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia el hoyo toscamente cavado en el que depositó sus restos masacrados. Trazas de vísceras marcaron el camino hasta el hoyo.

El primer puñado de tierra rellenó el hueco del pecho. Las motas dispersas de barro se prendieron en los ojos inertes, y pronto ya no hubo rastro de aquel cadáver sobre el suelo del bosque.

Se alejó tambaleándose del túmulo. La vista se le iba nublando al ritmo de las convulsiones de dolor que le azotaban el cuerpo, flagelándolo desde el costado. Caminó sin rumbo durante un tiempo, después se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor. Los últimos rayos de sol figuraron destellos brillantes de agua en las hojas.

Dejó que aquel dolor lo venciera y se llevase su sentido. Ya nada merecía la pena.

Cayó lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido, sobre el musgo húmedo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no estaba dormida, pero tampoco despierta. En el estado de consciencia intermedia en que Chôji la llevó hasta la aldea, logró recoger retazos de conversaciones. Escuchó el estallido suave del sello explosivo: una señal de humo con forma de hoja pudo ser vista en La Arena, anunciando que regresaban de la misión.

Aún sumidos en la sombra, todavía rodeados de vegetación, Sakura pudo escuchar fragmentos de diálogos entre varios ninjas y su portador. Cuando la luz roja del atardecer le azotó los párpados cerrados, Chôji la arropó con algo más de fuerza.

― ¿Cómo está? ― sonó una voz vagamente conocida cerca de la veloz carrera del ninja.

― Se mantendrá, aquella _kunoichi_ ha hecho un gran trabajo. Pero la noto muy fría...

― No te preocupes, ya nos están esperando. ¿Tú estás bien?

La leve nota de alarma en la voz le dio la pista definitiva. Entornó su ojo sano, y confirmó sus sospechas. Shikamaru acompañaba la marcha, mirando con su mueca preocupada a Chôji.

― Sin problemas ― contestó el ninja. Shikamaru se percató de que Sakura estaba despierta.

― Las mujeres sois realmente molestas ― le soltó con una de sus medias sonrisas, tapándole con una mano protectora la frente―, pero en verdad más fuertes que nosotros. Descansa, Tsunade está al llegar.

Sakura agradeció el gesto con una dolorosa sonrisa y obedeció tranquila. Cerró de nuevo el ojo y se sumió en una confianza cálida.

― ¿Ya sabéis dónde fue?― susurró Chôji contra el viento del desierto.

― No, pero se ocupa Neji― lo calmó Shikamaru, con un tinte de preocupación―, cree que sabe dónde ha huido.

― Si se ocupa Neji, seguro que lo encuentra pronto.

― Eso esperamos... ¿has visto el cepo envenenado? Es un verdadero artefacto del diablo... no quisiera estar en su pellejo...

Pero Sakura no quiso escuchar más. De nuevo cedió al sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji lo encontró así, tendido bocabajo en el musgo. Había gotas de humedad posadas en sus vendas ensangrentadas: debía llevar un buen rato quieto. Pero las leves nubes de vaho que se le desprendían de los labios le confirmaron que estaba vivo.

Se arrodilló a su lado, después de comprobar minuciosamente que no había nadie más que su ninja de apoyo en mucho terreno a la redonda. Volvió con cuidado el cuerpo de su compañero, tomando su cabeza en el regazo. Un olor a carne podrida se elevaba desde su costado, donde la camiseta ya se había disuelto por el ácido. Era una herida terriblemente fea.

Le sorprendió ver que tenía los ojos abiertos, e inundados de lágrimas. No pareció conocerlo en un primer momento, incluso frunció el ceño tratando de enfocar la vista hacia Neji. Él compuso un gesto tranquilizador mientras indicaba con la mano a su asistente que volviera a avisar que lo había encontrado.

― Ey ― susurró, tratando de animarlo―, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Él no contestó. Los labios pálidos le temblaban. Articuló algún sonido sollozante, pero no consiguió pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

― No te preocupes, camarada ― prosiguió Neji, pasándole un paño blanco que había sacado de su mochila por el costado herido, y vendándolo con fuerza. Él gruñó levemente cuando apretó el nudo en el costado contrario, pero no protestó―. Dentro de un rato estarás tendido en una cama limpia y rodeado de hermosas enfermeras...

Se detuvo. Parecía que él quería decirle algo. Inclinó su oído hasta los labios del ninja, dejando que su larga melena oscura reposara en el suelo. Escuchó el susurro con el rostro compungido, le dolía la debilidad con que su compañero pronunciaba las palabras.

― Yo... yo... ― comenzó, con cuidado ―Yo... no puedo volver. Déjame aquí, Neji-sama... déjame dormir...

Neji giró el rostro, y miró desde arriba con sus ojos blancos y llenos de paz a los ojos oscuros y atormentados del ninja.

― Sabes que no puedo hacerlo ― contestó, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

― Pero... ― continuó aquel muchacho, débilmente ― No puedo volver. Soy un monstruo, Neji-sama... un monstruo...

― Tú no eres un monstruo ― contestó Neji, secando con una palma suave las lágrimas de su camarada, y limpiando con cuidado la sangre que le brotaba de la boca― Deja de decir tonterías y agárrate fuerte...

Se puso en pie y juntó las muñecas del ninja, tomándolas en una mano y rodeando con ellas su cuello. Se lo cargó a la espalda. Con la otra lo sostuvo agarrándolo del nudo del vendaje. No quería rozarle la herida, temía que se extendiese la infección. Él gimió débilmente cuando lo alzó del suelo, pero apretó los dientes para no gritar. No tenía fuerzas ni para sujetarse con las piernas, así que colgó inerte de los hombros del ANBU.

Neji revisó con su mirada penetrante los alrededores, y se topó con la tumba reciente.

― Lo has enterrado... ― enunció, a modo de pregunta ― Pero no hacía falta que lo ocultaras. La batalla ya debe haber terminado.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas, grandes y redondas, le mojaban el cuello. Oyó los sollozos que agitaban el pecho de su compañero. Dio una potente patada en el suelo y se elevó con ligereza sobre las copas de los árboles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura se acurrucó en las sábanas blancas. Le rodeaban rostros, le susurraban palabras calmantes, y varias personas aplicaban la caricia del _chakra_ curativo en su cuerpo mientras llevaban su camilla a toda velocidad por un pasillo blanco. Pero ella aún estaba demasiado débil, necesitaba relajarse mientras la sedaban y mecían en una nublada quietud. Al fin el dolor estaba cediendo...

Alguien humedeció sus labios con un paño mojado en agua tibia, y Sakura volvió la vista hacia allá. Temari la tomaba de la mano mientras corría, sonriendo protectoramente. Sobre las demás voces oyó los gritos autoritarios de Tsunade, y en ese momento se durmió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji no sabía qué pensar. Con la mano que sujetaba aquellas muñecas fuertes acarició las vendas ensangrentadas, y de repente tuvo la sensación de que su camarada estaba al borde del colapso. Pero no debía permitirlo: si se desmayaba o se dormía sería muy difícil sacarlo del shock.

― No te duermas, ¿me oyes?― le dijo, con voz potente. Al notar el abandono en aquel cuerpo herido, añadió ― ¡No te duermas! ¡Es una orden!

La cabeza que reposaba en su nuca se levantó levemente, mientras luchaba contra el sueño. Las lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro ya estaban frías y dolían. Mantuvieron un momento el silencio mientras la noche del desierto los engullía en su soplo gélido.

La mente de Neji bullía... ¿por qué se lo había encontrado tan alterado? ¿Qué le había hecho abandonarse a la muerte?

― Oye... ― comenzó, con voz vacilante ― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué hay tan terrible como para renunciar de ese modo en aquel claro? Llevas en la bolsa _kunai_ de aviso, podías haber pedido refuerzos si hubieras querido...

― No puedo perdonarme, jamás podré...

― Deja de llorar ― ordenó, con voz firme, Neji. Sabía que él pararía si se lo ordenaba.

― Lo siento...

― No te disculpes.

Un silencio algo más ligero siguió a estas palabras. Ambos se aferraron un poco más al otro, reviviendo en el frío de la noche. Las luces tenues de la aldea de la Arena aparecieron, doradas, ante sus ojos.

― Cuando entré, él estaba allí ― dijo de repente, enterrando el rostro en la espalda fuerte. Sus palabras sonaban oscuras, terribles―... encima de ella, mancillando su carne, quebrando su voluntad... golpeando su cuerpo repugnante contra la piel de Sakura-san... ¡no pude soportarlo!...

Neji, por primera vez desde que lo conociera, sintió miedo. La voz que se desbordaba de aquellos labios no parecía la de su compañero. Él se tensó, mientras revivía furioso cómo lo aferró del cuello, cómo lo arrastró afuera para machacarlo sin piedad contra el suelo, contra las rocas; cómo lo hundió en la tierra húmeda a golpes, dominado por una furia homicida que desgarró carne y machacó huesos...

Y entonces se calló. Nuevas lágrimas le nacieron en los ojos, y Neji las notó escurrirse por su espalda.

― Te he dicho que no llo...

― Me comí su corazón, Neji-sama... lo arranqué con mis propias manos y me lo comí...

Neji se quedó congelado. Detuvo su carrera por un momento, golpeado por aquella revelación. Su compañero, sumido en el paroxismo del dolor, sucumbió por un momento al desconsuelo e imploró de nuevo que lo abandonara en la arena. Después se desmayó.

Neji reemprendió la marcha más deprisa si cabe. No iba a dejarse derrotar tan cerca de la meta. Pero cuando sólo había recorrido unos cuantos metros, el herido pareció recobrar la consciencia.

― Había olvidado que era una orden, Neji-sama...

Neji se sonrió. Las puertas de la Arena se abrían ante ellos y varios ninja médico corrían a su encuentro.

― Tranquilo... Yo también lo habría hecho. Yo también lo habría hecho, compañero. Ahora olvídalo, esto también es una orden.

Percibió la sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro pegado a su espalda.

― Gracias, Neji... Gracias...

― Pero no vuelvas a desmayarte, ¿de acuerdo? O Tsunade nos matará a los dos...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siempre había flores frescas en su cabecero. Cada mañana. Se había pasado las últimas semanas descansando. Las heridas de su cuerpo se habían repuesto sin apenas complicaciones, hacía días que hubiera podido salir del hospital. Pero era incapaz de dormir por sí misma.

Cada vez que intentaba hundirse en el sueño sin ayuda de medicinas, las imágenes de horror y angustia le atenazaban la mente. No se sentía capaz siquiera de cerrar los ojos por un instante. Pero Tsunade le hacía beber potentes pociones que la permitían dormir sin soñar. Necesitaba descansar, si no no podría curarse del todo.

Insistió en conocer los detalles de la misión. Desde el instante en que sus dos contactos habían perdido la comunicación con ella, justo el día en que la descubrieron como espía, comenzaron a movilizarse para atacar la base. Ya habían reunido suficiente información, y el sacrificio de Sakura no estaba contemplado por Tsunade. Nada más recibir la nota del comienzo del ataque, la Godaime se puso en camino hacia la Arena.

Los cuerpos especiales habían detenido por completo las actividades de la organización, la misión fue un éxito. Y sin apenas bajas: tres ninja de la Arena y un ANBU fueron los únicos fallecidos, pero los heridos se contaban en decenas. Chôji había ido a visitarla con el torso vendado. El golpe que recibió en la espalda no fue nada grave, pero estaba cargado de _chakra_.

El asalto a la base había seguido escrupulosamente el plan establecido. Los planos que Sakura les había proporcionado les sirvieron para actuar con rapidez y eficacia, pero las salas de tortura no aparecían en ellos. Según Chôji, fue la "intuición" lo que les había hecho tomar el camino correcto. Uno de los ninja del equipo, por lo visto, había sabido con una seguridad asombrosa qué pasillos tomar hasta la celda donde se encontraba Sakura.

Ella insistió en agradecer en persona a todo el mundo su gran labor. Pero algunos de los ninja estaban aislados: habían resultado envenenados. Entre ellos, aquel que los guió hasta ella. Por lo visto, su vida pendió de un hilo durante varios días. Tsunade prácticamente no se separó de su lado. Incluso una de las veces que compartió té con Sakura tuvo que salir corriendo: el herido había sufrido fuertes convulsiones. Olvidó el expediente encima de la cama de Sakura y ella no pudo evitar hojearlo. No había ningún nombre en él, sólo números de identificación. Por lo visto, la composición de la ponzoña era completamente desconocida.

Lo peor para Sakura era cuando se quedaba a solas. Extendida en la mesilla de su cama estaba la banda que Lee le pusiera por equivocación en la cabeza, aquella mañana de lo que ahora parecían años. Miró el calendario de la pared. Quedaban escasamente dos semanas para la fiesta de la cosecha, cuando Kiba los había invitado a todos a las termas. Le pareció imposible enfrentarse a los brazos abiertos de Lee sintiéndose tan asquerosamente mancillada...

Chôji llamó a la puerta. Venía a despedirse.

― Me voy de vuelta a casa ― anunció, con una amplia sonrisa―. Por fin Godaime-sama me ha dado permiso. Voy a reparar mi armadura, y a hacer las maletas para las termas. Tsunade-sama me ha comentado que en dos días vendrás con nosotros.

Sakura trató de sonreír, pero no pudo.

― Ino te manda saludos. Le hubiera gustado enviarte notas con las flores, pero ha estado de misión hasta ayer. Y Tenten acaba de decirme que pasará más tarde a verte.

― ¿Tenten está aquí? ― preguntó, sorprendida, Sakura.

― Hace unas cuatro semanas que su equipo asegura las rutas comerciales del país ― aclaró Chôji. Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, añadió ― pero sólo Tenten sigue con esa labor.

Siguieron charlando un rato más. Sakura se lamentó de no llevar a Chôji como "su protector" de vuelta a la Hoja. Pero él le aseguró con su sonrisa amplia y cálida, que ella tenía "más de un ángel de la guarda". Se despidieron cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto.

Así que Lee estuvo en La Arena, y no había ido a verla... Se preguntó si sabía que Sakura estaba allí. Se preguntó si acaso no quería verla. Si había perdido el interés, o si tenía miedo de verla de nuevo... Luego se dijo que Lee no sería capaz de hacerle algo así. Quizá estuviera tan metido en la misión que no tenía ninguna información del exterior. A lo mejor había terminado su parte antes de que Sakura regresara... entonces, ¿por qué no había acudido a verla? O quizá estuviera herido, como ella...

Ese supuesto le daba demasiado miedo, así que lo desterró. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar, mientras volvía a meterse entre las sábanas, cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera en persona de nuevo, y si él querría abrazarla... y cómo reaccionaría ella si él quisiera...

Tenten no ayudó en ese tema. Eludió todas las referencias indirectas que Sakura procuró colocar en la conversación con evasivas, cambios de tema y ambigüedades. Lo único que consiguió sonsacarle fue que Lee hacía tiempo que no trabajaba con ella.

― Volvemos a la Hoja esta misma tarde ― dijo Tenten, con la voz cansada―. La verdad es que estoy deseando descansar... ¡tanta arena me agota!

Sakura rió de buena gana.

― Bueno, el hecho es que nos veremos pronto ― replicó Tenten, sonriendo―, dentro de poco, ¡realmente sólo unas horas! nos veremos de nuevo. A ver si es verdad que las termas nos relajan, aunque con todos nuestros compañeros alrededor me parece que no nos van a dejar... seguro que Naruto se pasa todo el tiempo dando voces...

Con estas palabras de Tenten, Sakura se dio cuenta. Allí sí que vería a Lee otra vez, seguro. Pero se sonrió cuando el pensamiento le calentó el corazón...

― La verdad es que sólo faltas tú. Bueno, y Shikamaru ― puntualizó Tenten―. Ayer me lo crucé cargado de tallos discutiendo con Temari... aún sigue en los humedales de La Arena, recogiendo unos tallos de cebada que, por lo visto, sólo brotan en el invernadero a la sombra de la torre del Kazekage...

Las dos _kunoichi_ se sonrieron, cómplices. El mismo pensamiento les había cruzado la mente al mismo tiempo.

Tsunade interrumpió la conversación abriendo con brusquedad la puerta de la habitación. Tenía una desagradable mueca de enfado fija en el rostro.

― Tenten-chan, es hora de que te reúnas con tu equipo. Buenas tardes, Sakura-chan.

― Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama ― contestó Sakura, repentinamente triste por despedirse de Tenten tan de repente. Ambas se abrazaron deseándose suerte, y recordándose que se verían en dos días.

Cuando Tenten salió, seguida por la Hokage, parecía gravemente preocupada. Tsunade no había desfruncido el ceño aun cuando se despidió de Sakura con un gesto de la mano. Entonces decidió que necesitaba pasear un momento; hacía varios días que descubrió los vergeles del patio del hospital, y le encantaba vagar por allí. Limpiaban su mente y calmaban su espíritu.

Los pasillos del hospital estaban desiertos. Las cristaleras que daban a los vergeles le parecieron extrañamente nubladas. No tardó en descubrir la causa. El ala de infecciosos tenía las ventanas abiertas y las camas se veían vacías de enfermos. La estaban limpiando con vapor.

Sakura se sintió aliviada. Eso significaba que los envenenados ya habían sanado, o al menos que habían encontrado el antídoto. Ahora sí que podía volver tranquila a la Hoja.

Su corazón se sobresaltó. Aquel que la había liberado de los torturadores, entonces, habría despertado... trató de correr, aunque no se sentía muy fuerte, todo lo que le daban las piernas.

Pero en la planta no había ningún ingresado. Todos los enfermos habían recibido el alta.

Así que vagó lenta y penosamente por los corredores, mientras la tarde caía sobre las dunas doradas. De vez en cuando alguien se cruzaba con ella por los pasillos, pero nadie conocido. El hospital parecía estar vacío de heridos. Todo el mundo parecía estar en sus casas. Si al menos Shikamaru la visitase la mañana del día siguiente... se sintió terriblemente sola.

Incluso Tsunade, mientras discutía con Tenten y Gai en el patio, parecía más llena de vida que ella. A través de la puerta que daba al patio del oeste pudo oír su tono enfadado y altivo mientras regañaba severamente a alguien que Sakura no veía: el arco de tierra compacta le tapaba la perspectiva. En una ocasión la manga izquierda de Neji emergió del ojo del arco, su mano trazando signos de conversación. Pero Tsunade, aun callada, parecía no escucharlo y renovó los gritos.

Sakura dio unos pasos más en el corredor de la planta baja, intentando encontrar una vista completa del grupo. Pero las ventanas se terminaban a medio pasillo. Aun así, consiguió ver la figura sesgada de Neji. Su lado izquierdo se reveló bajo la luz púrpura del sol que ya moría, pero el rojo de los rayos no conseguía vencer a su palidez: las facciones de Neji parecían de mármol, tan severos y blancos eran sus rasgos.

Ellos se iban a la Hoja, seguramente antes de la medianoche habrían cruzado la frontera. Sakura apoyó los codos en la barandilla, oculta tras el cristal, y deseó que no la vieran. El reflejo del sol ya arrojaba tintes violetas, y algunas estrellas se encendían en la noche congelada del desierto. Tsunade parecía no calmarse, pero miró al reloj de bolsillo que le pendía de la cadena, y puso punto final a su reprimenda.

Gai se adelantó, recogiendo los salvoconductos con la mirada baja. La riña parecía haberle afectado profundamente. Sakura se preguntó si les habría sancionado, y qué hizo Neji para merecer tal sermón. Tenten se inclinó acercándose ante la Hokage, que no mudaba su expresión severa, a modo de despedida. El único que no respetó el protocolo fue Neji, a quien Tsunade tuvo que acercarse para decirse adiós. Sakura se extrañó por tal muestra de descortesía.

Ahora ya todos sus compañeros volverían a casa y ella se quedaría allí hasta dos días después. La mano izquierda de Neji se alzó para saludar marcialmente a la Hokage. Sakura dejó que su rostro se deslizara hasta quedar apoyado en sus manos cruzadas sobre la barandilla, inclinando el cuerpo. Estaba muy triste.

Tsunade relajó por fin el gesto, pero en vez de hacer su rostro más amable, la calma dejó más patente su terrible cansancio. Alargó la mano, y desde el otro lado del arco una mano larga y vendada se la estrechó.

Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Conocía esa mano. La sombra que se proyectaba bajo la luz mortecina del sol poniente era la de una mano conocida. No se lo pensó. Corrió hacia la puerta mientras se le nublaba la vista, abriéndola de golpe. Ya se daban la vuelta para marcharse.

Corrió mientras el aire congelado le azotaba los pulmones. Tsunade no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la tuvo al lado, temblando y clavada al suelo.

― ¡Sakura! ¿qué haces...

― ¡Lee! ¡Lee!

Estaba de espaldas a ella, unos pasos más allá. Se apoyaba en Neji, caminando con cuidado. Cuando oyó la voz de Sakura se detuvo.

― Lee...

Lentamente Lee se dio la vuelta, girando primero el rostro. Sus ojos estaban nerviosos y crispados, pero escondían una tristeza más honda que los nervios.

― Sakura...

Tsunade se acercó a la _kunoichi_, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura.

― No debes estar aquí, Sakura. Hace demasiado frío para...

Sakura se deslizó bajo las palmas de la Hokage. Y su cabello rosa flotó contra el viento congelado de la noche del desierto, tomando el calor de las manos que lo recibieron con anhelo cuando hundió el rostro en aquel hombro fuerte.


	4. Finale

**Finale**

― Así que te han sancionado... qué chungo...

Naruto recogió la pequeña toalla de encima de su cabeza y se secó el sudor. Lee estaba sentado con cuidado en el borde de la terma, introduciendo los pies en el agua caliente y mojándose sin querer los bordes del _yukata_.

― Tsunade-sama tiene razón ― aclaró Lee, serio―. Me excedí, yo no pertenecía a la misión de Sakura. Jamás debí espiarla, ni vigilarla, ni entrometerme en su rescate. Eso era cosa de Chôji.

― Sigo diciendo que no es justo ― insistió Naruto―, todos habríamos hecho lo mismo. Cuando yo sea Hokage jamás sancionaré de ese modo. ¡Redactaré una excepción por amistad!

― ¿Antes o después de establecer el Día Nacional del Ramen? ― añadió Kiba, divertido.

Todos rieron de buena gana, Naruto tenía ya una lista tan larga de cosas que haría "cuando fuera Hokage", que estaban acostumbrados a ocurrencias tan absurdas como aquella. Naruto fue el único que no sonrió, sino que se quedó callado en pose reflexiva.

― ¡Era una broma, cabeza de maíz! ― exclamó Kiba, hundiéndolo en el agua.

― El caso es que pasarás una temporada en casita... eso seguro que te sienta bien, y te ayuda a recuperarte ― le dijo Shikamaru a Lee por encima de los chapoteos humedeciéndose el pelo suelto, intentando animarlo.

― Sí, pero... ― Lee figuró una mueca de disgusto en el rostro ― el caso es que tampoco cobraré misiones... y en época de trabajo es cuando mejor rindo físicamente...

― Puedes aprovechar para entrenar con Gai-sensei ― continuó Neji, escurriendo su larguísima mata de pelo―, y para leer algunos manuales más que acaban de comprar en la biblioteca.

Lee llevó la vista hacia su compañero. Nadie aparte de ellos (y la Hokage, por supuesto) sabía lo que Lee hizo en el bosque. Neji había ayudado a que todo aquello se diluyera en la memoria como un mal sueño manteniéndolo entretenido todo el tiempo: lo había hecho entrenar con él y Tenten lo más duro que le permitían sus heridas, aún sin curar. Incluso le había cargado las horas libres con las oposiciones a ANBU: Neji lo había recomendado, y Lee ahora se sentía demasiado honrado como para declinar la oferta.

― El caso es que me tienta probar el dojo de estas colinas ― se sonrió Lee, animándose un tanto―, hace tiempo que no tengo un respiro como este. A lo mejor incluso haga un viaje, tengo algunos ahorros. Puedo visitar a mi madre...

― ¡Tráete un par de bizcochos de centeno, por favor! ― le suplicó a voces Naruto mientras le retorcía el brazo en la espalda a Kiba ― los que manda tu madre están tan ricos...

― Si tuviera unas "vacaciones" como las tuyas ― dijo Chôji, mientras mascaba remolacha en vinagre y bebía sake caliente ― aprovecharía para arreglar el papeleo de las misiones anteriores. Y más con una sanción, te van a matar a formularios...

― Yo pasaría más tiempo con mi novia.

Todos miraron a Shino. Habían olvidado que estaba allí, porque raramente soltaba algo que no fueran monosílabos. Naruto se quedó tan sorprendido que bajó la guardia, y Kiba aprovechó para morderle la cabeza.

Lee se sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

― Gracias, Shino, es una buena idea.

Una voz femenina se alzó por sobre el estruendo de la catarata. Los chicos habían cambiado hacia la sección de agua fría y ahora disfrutaban del masaje de la cascada, o se sumergían en las profundidades cristalinas.

― ¡Hora del baño, Lee!

La verdad es que lo estaba deseando. Sus amigos podían disfrutar de aquellas aguas termales con libertad, y jugar y pelearse cuanto quisieran. Pero su costado aún estaba infectado, y tenía que conformarse con remojarse los pies y conversar con ellos mientras se divertían.

Ino era quien había gritado desde el pasillo, más allá de los vestuarios. Lee caminó de vuelta al complejo tranquilamente después de despedirse de sus camaradas (aunque debió dejar para más tarde el adiós de Naruto y Kiba, que llevaban sumergidos bastante rato en uno de sus duelos absurdos). Ino estaba asomada tímidamente a la puerta del vestuario masculino, y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

― El baño está caliente, tienes que tomarlo cuanto más reciente mejor ― le dijo, saludándolo con una mano mientras comenzaban a caminar―, el aceite de caléndula se evapora al poco tiempo, aunque las que cultivamos nosotros resisten algo más. Acabamos de recibir las hierbas aromáticas recién cortadas desde el invernadero oriental, y ya les quité las espinas.

― Muchas gracias, Ino-san ― respondió Lee, despidiéndose con una inclinación al llegar a la zona de los baños individuales. En el habitáculo de al lado, al entrar al pasillo de las pequeñas bañeras al que se abrían las ventanas, vio a Shikamaru sentado en el agua caliente con Temari de espaldas a él entre sus piernas. Ella se balanceaba mientras Shikamaru le enjabonaba el cabello rubio, recreándose en el masaje con los ojos entornados.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su recinto, un agradable y dulce aroma a hierbas lo recibió en una oleada de vapor. En el centro del suelo estaba excavada la bañera, de la que emergía el placentero olor.

Se desprendió del _yukata_ y comenzó a quitarse la venda del costado herido. Pero cuando llegó a la zona en contacto con la llaga, la gasa se le había adherido. Una esponja sumergida en agua caliente con infusión de melisa fue mimando entonces su herida, mientras permitía a la gasa despegarse lentamente cediendo a la humedad.

― Gracias, Sakura-san.

― Parece que estás condenado a que termine curándote cada vez que te veo, Lee-san.

― Para mí no es una condena, Sakura. Es una bendición...

Ella se sonrió, no supo si fue por el cumplido, o por el agradable cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que él la llamaba solamente por su nombre. Tenía los ojos plácidamente cerrados y las manos en la nuca, permitiendo que Sakura sanase el costado con su _chakra_, combinándolo con las sustancias del agua de baño como desinfectantes. El calor había sonrojado ya las mejillas de Sakura, y el vapor hacía que su cabello goteara. Pero el calor y el vapor no eran lo que más le turbaban.

― Me parece que en menos de dos días estarás curado de la infección ― continuó, tragando saliva ante la vista del torso fibroso y brillante entre el vaho―, sólo tenemos que pedirle a Shikamaru algo de su pomada cicatrizante hecha con asta de ciervo. Te aplicaría corteza de cedro, pero es mejor para las quemaduras que para las lesiones por veneno. El asta de ciervo evitará que te queden marcas, además...

Se calló de repente, al darse cuenta de que Lee la contemplaba en silencio, con los brazos aún alzados obedientemente y una sonrisa divertida curvándole los labios. Para él era verdaderamente interesante cuando ella empezaba a hablar de forma compulsiva de cosas sin importancia, porque entonces significaba que no quería decir lo que le pasaba realmente por la cabeza. Ese era el tipo de cosas que gente como Shikamaru no entendía de las mujeres, y que les hacían verlas como criaturas insoportablemente parlanchinas.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más. Aquel silencio la dejaba indefensa, pero aun así no se sentía incómoda. Concluyó su trabajo ante la atenta mirada de Lee, y se tendió bocabajo sobre el suelo de piedra al borde de la bañera, donde había estado sentada, cuando Lee se sumergió hasta el cuello suspirando satisfecho y cerrando los ojos.

Apoyó la barbilla sobre un brazo. Le encantaba observarlo relajarse. Se sintió afortunada por poder contemplarlo así, quieto y tranquilo, en un lugar solitario y en silencio. Se preguntó si alguien más lo percibía de esa manera aparte de verlo siempre en acción, o entrenando, o corriendo, o planteándose aquellos retos absurdos. Lee abrió los ojos y giró el rostro, clavando su mirada oscura y cálida en ella, que bajó los ojos hacia el agua. Le encantaba cuando ella le miraba con interés, le emocionaba sentirse tan correspondido.

Sakura jugueteaba con el agua dando vueltas en la superficie con el índice. Lee deseó tocarla, y toda aquella precaución que había mantenido los días anteriores (por miedo a que ella reviviese aquello que al fin iba olvidando) se evaporó de un plumazo. El anhelo pudo más que las dudas, y la mano de Lee abarcó con dulzura la de Sakura. Ella se quedó quieta.

Lentamente entrelazó los dedos con Lee, con suavidad. Los pájaros que le revoloteaban en el estómago alzaron el vuelo, y dejó que aquellos dedos largos y rápidos le acariciaran la mano con su ternura inaudita. El vapor se elevaba trazando espirales, y las pocas gotas que aún pendían del cabello de Sakura se escurrieron perezosamente por sus hombros. Se dio cuenta de que no le molestaban aquellas caricias. Al contrario, anheló que se extendieran por todo su cuerpo. La piel de Lee se puso de gallina, percibiendo el deseo de la _kunoichi_.

Y entonces el encanto del momento se fue al traste. Shikamaru y Temari se encargaron de mandar al cuerno el silencio y la paz, al otro lado de la pared de bambú. Lee y Sakura se sonrojaron al instante.

― Creo... ― musitó Lee, tremendamente embarazado ― creo que voy a salir del baño. El agua se ha enfriado bastante...

Sakura se sonrió. Ella también estaba deseando dejar en completa intimidad a aquellos dos escandalosos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La hora de cenar era el momento en que todos se juntaban. Las charlas, las risas y las inevitables peleas amistosas entre Naruto y Kiba animaban el ambiente hasta hacerles olvidar sus deberes laborales. Tenten miraba curiosa a Shino, porque cada vez que tomaba un poco de comida con sus palillos, se bajaba el cuello del abrigo y se le veía la boca. Era fascinante. Y Shino intentaba engullir lo más rápido posible, porque sentía el arrobo colorearle las mejillas pálidas ante la curiosidad de Tenten.

Naruto y Kiba cada vez llevaban sus duelos absurdos hasta límites más increíbles. Tan sólo Hinata fue capaz de detener a Naruto de meterse más palillos en la nariz cuando ya llevaba siete. Con dulzura le retiró todos de las fosas nasales mientras Naruto rezongaba.

― Joooo... Hinata-chaaan... ¡es sólo diversión! Si no me dejas ganarle al chucho, ¿qué puedo hacer para divertirme?

Hinata le susurró algo al oído, ocultándose tras el hombro del muchacho, y Naruto se quedó paralizado, con los ojos como platos. Un leve hilo de sangre le asomó por la nariz, convertido un segundo más tarde en un verdadero torrente.

― ¡Naruto! ― exclamó Sakura, alarmada.

― Debe... debe... ― balbuceó, conmocionado Naruto, aún sin parpadear ― deben haber sido los palillos...

Sakura aplicó las manos al chorro de sangre y lo detuvo de inmediato. Ino alzó el pulgar desde el otro lado de la mesa hacia Hinata disimuladamente. Ella no sabía dónde meterse, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho semejante cosa a Naruto. Pero él se volvió hacia Hinata con los ojos brillantes, y ronroneando como un gatito.

Ino apartó la mirada de aquellos dos y se concentró en su plato. No tenía hambre, un extraño peso le llenaba el estómago. Cuando daba vueltas con los palillos a una porción de _sushi_ de atún, escuchó la voz de Chôji.

― ¿Te vas a comer eso?

― No, no tengo hambre...

― ¿Estás bien? ― el _yukata_ de Chôji crujió suavemente cuando se inclinó hacia Ino con gesto preocupado.

― No es nada, nada importante. Sólo es que estoy cansada... ― Chôji supo leer en su mirada que necesitaba un poco de cariño―. Puedes comerte mi _sushi_ si quieres...

Ino apartó suavemente su plato hacia Chôji, pero él no hizo nada por coger la comida. En cambio, y con una gran sonrisa, abrió la boca para que Ino le diera de comer. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírse mientras le mojaba el _sushi _en la salsa y Chôji se relamía cómicamente al masticar.

― Eres un crío, Chôji...

― Es que todo me sabe mejor si me lo das tú, Ino-chan...

Ella agradeció el cumplido con un besito en los labios, que aún sabían a salsa. Chôji siempre sabía cuándo hacerla reír.

Sakura se había acercado a Shikamaru para pedirle la pomada cicatrizante, y ahora estaba hablando con Temari animadamente. Shikamaru se apartó de la charla y se acercó a Lee, porque Chôji parecía estar demasiado ocupado con el postre. Ino se lo daba a cucharaditas y entre risas breves, mientras él hacía cómicas muecas de satisfacción y abarcaba la cintura de la _kunoichi_ con un brazo.

― ¿Qué te cuentas, Lee-san? ― saludó Shikamaru, sentándose junto al ninja.

― Estas cenas son demasiado para mí ― contestó, sonriendo, Lee―, tanta vitalidad ahora mismo me vuelve loco...

― Ya, a mí me lo vas a decir... ― añadió Shikamaru, por su parte―. Echo de menos mi porción de tejado.

― Por cierto ― dijo Lee, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño―, hace cosa de un mes tuve una semana de descanso, y llovió mucho en la Hoja. Me parece que tu futón de mirar las nubes se ha echado a perder.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Pero Lee sonrió en respuesta.

― Te ruego que me disculpes... ― prosiguió, con una leve reverencia ― pero te he mentido. Cuando comenzó a llover lo subí para mi casa. Sabía que te lo olvidarías en el tejado. Lo siento mucho...

Shikamaru torció el gesto. Lee supo que estaba sonriendo.

― Buena lección, Lee-san, buena lección. Muchas gracias por salvarlo.

― De nada, Shikamaru-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos sombras se deslizaron en silencio por los tejados de la terma de Konoha norte. Ambos ninja contaron rápidamente las ventanas de la cara este, y se detuvieron en el balcón número veintisiete. El amanecer comenzaba a despuntar, pero la luz perezosa aún no podía delatarlos.

Uno de ellos se llevó un dedo a los labios, y se asomó con cautela a los cristales. Aquel que dormía de espaldas a ellos en la cama blanca y grande ni se dio cuenta.

― Esta es la habitación ― susurró aquel que se había asomado a su compañero.

― No hace falta que susurres, Gai ― le contestó el otro en voz alta, aburrido―, las habitaciones están insonorizadas. Ten en cuenta que es un balneario de descanso.

― Tú siempre tienes la última palabra, Kakashi... y eso es tan guay que me irrita...

Kakashi se asomó al balcón, y pareció enrojecer bajo el embozo mientras los ojos se le abrían más de lo normal.

― ¿Estás seguro de que Lee querrá entrenar hoy, y a esta hora?

― Sí ― respondió firmemente Gai―. Me dijo que pasara a buscarlo al amanecer del tercer día, porque no quería irse sin entrenar en el _dojo_ de los montes de la Hoja.

― Puede haber cambiado de opinión... ― añadió Kakashi, enrojeciendo de veras y sin apartar la mirada de la habitación más allá de los cristales.

― ¡Eso es imposible! Mi mejor alumno no antepone nada a su entrenamiento, es el sacrificio que debe hacer todo un genio del trabajo duro. Estoy seguro de que... ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS...?

Gai se había ido inclinando hacia el cristal con la intención de abrir el balcón, pero cuando desvió sus ojos hacia donde miraba Kakashi, se había encontrado que dos brazos rodeaban la espalda de Lee y lo acariciaban.

Se quedó paralizado, pero el temblor de su barbilla lo hizo reaccionar.

― ¡ES UN SÚCUBO! ¡Alguien intenta doblegar el puro corazón de Lee con un ataque demoníaco! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo, Kakashi!

― No creo que sea un súcubo, Gai. Tranquilízate...

― ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Están intentando absorberle la energía vital bajo alguna compleja técnica de _genjutsu_! ¡Debemos salvar a...!¡Uh...!

Lee se había alzado sobre el codo, y en el espacio que quedaba entre su cabeza y la almohada pudieron ver el rostro de Sakura, que lo besaba y acariciaba con pasión. A Gai se le atragantaron las palabras en la garganta, y comenzó a ponerse morado. Las manos hábiles de Lee exploraban bajo las sábanas, e incluso a través del cristal insonorizador pudieron escuchar el gemido intenso de la _kunoichi_.

Gai, sin respirar y aún en estado de shock, agarró a Kakashi de la pechera del chaleco verde.

― ¡Espera, Gai! ― contestó quejándose Kakashi, mientras se levantaba la banda del ojo con _Sharingan_―. No conozco ese _jutsu_, quiero copiarlo...

Pero Gai no lo escuchaba, y lo arrastró consigo saltando por los tejados, remontando las corrientes, ascendiendo al monte y escalando las rocas de la cima.

Tan sólo Neji, que había madrugado para entrenar al aire libre, pudo oír el grito desde la lejanía.

― ¡LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD ES EXPLOSIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

― Maldito freak... ― musitó Neji, mientras recuperaba su postura inicial de ataque.


End file.
